The Shades of Night
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: Many factors determine how we live our lives, each decision changes our ways of living. A journey to find oneself within a world of different thoughts and philosophies, where to turn? Not all things are black and white, SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1: The First Day is the Hardest

"Don't worry, you'll do fine in the academy"

My bright blonde older sister Mariah said as we were getting ready for my first day.

"Ya but what if I don't make any friends or people don't like me like earlier…"

"Hey hey, why is this coming up? You remember who is starting in the academy too right"

"How could I forget him, he is one of the most energetic people in the village and sadly enough I'm related to him"

"I don't know about that most energetic thing, but you would have at least one person to talk to and Iruka is nice too"

"But I can't even tell him that we're related! What point is there to having a twin brother if you can't actually treat them like a brother!"

"Look, we'll tell him eventually, but for now we just need to deal with life now"

"And Iruka is not exactly my best friend in the world"

"Look, I'll walk you over to the academy so you won't be late ok?"

"Ya right, you're just going there to say hi to your boyfriend, because his little brother is going to be in the academy too"

"Hey, you're catching on"

She put her hand on my head and always took enjoyment out of ruffling up my hair. I muffled under my breath but she still turned around and smiled at me. We walked the very short distance over to the field in front of the academy. Iruka stood up in front of the crowd and said some things about how he was so glad he would have the chance to teach us and that we would all have to be dedicated to get through his class. When he stopped talking, Mariah went over to talk to her boyfriend. I decided to go with her because some people were looking at me funny. She called me over on the way and started talking in that odd sort of tone she only uses when she's around that guy.

"Naoki! I want to introduce you to someone. This is Itachi's little brother Sasuke"

I glanced over to him and waved. He looked over and rolled his eyes, taking his sight back to his brother, who then started to speak up.

"Anyway, Mariah and I are going to talk to Iruka for a few minutes. Feel free to talk or whatever"

So they left and we were left just standing there in a sort of awkward silence.

"Well I'm Sasuke Uchiha", he offered his hand, "And I suppose we're going to be in the same class together"

I shook his hand, but let go immediately after, "I'm Naoki Namikaze and I'm the shadow of my older jinchuuriki sister Mariah"

"So you're a jinchuuriki too? Seems that's quite a popular thing now a day's"

"I wish it wasn't, it's such a pain in the neck…you don't care do you?"

"No not really, I couldn't honestly care less about something that unfortunate that happened years ago to you. I do realize others do care enough to…shun you from things, but don't count on that from me"

"Thank you? Ya that's the story of my life right there. So anyway…are you excited to be in the academy?"

"Excited? It's not worth getting excited about, sure, my brother's been helping me out with some things, so I guess I'm a bit prepared"

"Mariah helps me with some jutsus and such too. Maybe one of these days, we could train together"

"Sure if you can keep up, not like I have anything better to do"

"You shouldn't underestimate me, I can handle myself in a fight"

"Well you don't look very intimidating or strong"

"Whatever emo boy"

He glared at me a bit as I did the same.

I, deciding to be the better person, continued the conversation, "Do you know anyone else coming here?"

"Not really, I don't know people enough to consider them my friends"

"What's that supposed to mean? I consider us…what's the word…friends now"

"_Really_? I mean, I just met you and we didn't seem to hit it off well"

"You only need a few minutes to gain a friend, and years to lose them"

"Nicely put"

The only real reason for the last part of the conversation was that Mariah and Itachi were heading back over towards us. It was getting late and I just wanted to go home.

"So Naoki, do you want to go home now?"

"Sure, I guess I'll see you later _Sasuke_"

He forced a wave, not a sincere wave, it was just for our siblings really. We turned and started walking down the street towards our giant mansion of a house.

"Hey Mariah, I have a question for you"

"Ok shoot"

"Was the academy hard? I know you weren't there for too long but you have more experience than I do"

"I wouldn't worry so much, you'll do fine. School isn't that hard and you'll make friends and have lots of fun. I'll always be there if you need any help though"

"_Thanks_ I really needed that"

"I don't understand your sarcasm but, I was really nervous my first day. It gets a lot better once you actually start, and get a good night's sleep tonight alright"

"Ok I will, but don't you have a mission tomorrow?"

"Yes I have a mission with Itachi and Hiro, but I won't take off until I drop you off. Now go upstairs and get some sleep"

I walked up the stairs and into my room, my purely shades of blue room. I lay down on the bed and tried to sleep, but it wasn't coming very quickly. I stared up at the ceiling for hours before I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, or was waken up to be exact, it was somewhere around 6 am. I stumbled downstairs and found Mariah in the kitchen with some breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head, you're finally up"

"I would've had a better time getting up if _someone_ didn't wake me up. So chocolate pancakes and toast for breakfast huh?"

"If you got up earlier, you would've had some input on what I made. Now you only have 30 minutes to get ready"

"I'm…so sleepy. Wait…what did you just say?"

"If you got up earlier I could've made something else?"

"No after that!"

"You have 30 minutes to get ready?"

"Ahhh, I'll have to go get dressed like right now! I'll come back for breakfast in a little while"

"Right…just be ready in 30 minutes"

I ran upstairs and threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to come back up because I had forgotten my shoes. I finally was all done and headed back down the stairs.

"You're four minutes late, you know how I can't stand it if my teammates are waiting too long for me"

"Ya I know but I was just getting ready and it's not that far away. Can't you just shimmer us there? It would save you and I a lot of trouble"

"Technically I could, but I didn't want to today. You need to learn how to get to places on time without me", she sighed in unsatisfaction,"Well let's go, you'll be late if you don't hurry"

"Ok ok let's go"

We ran over to the academy and she left me at the door. I slipped through the hallways and into the classroom right before I was late.

"Naoki, you're not much like your sister are you?", Iruka said, standing ominously behind me.

"No I'm not, I'm an individual person with my own personality"

"Just go and find your seat so we can start the class"

I walked over to my assigned seat, right next to Sasuke and some girl I didn't recognize. Greaaatt, just what I wanted, to sit next to that kid, who barely thought anything of me.

"Oh Sasuke, when did you get here?"

"A while ago, I live fairly close you know. So why were _you_ late?"

"For your information I wasn't late, but my alarm clock didn't work well today"

"Alright then…After school, did you want to practice some shuriken jutsu or something?", he said in a forced tone, Itachi probably put him up to it.

"Sure why not, I got the memo as well"

The girl next to me was just sitting there staring off into space.

"Hi I'm Naoki Namikaze and you are?"

She didn't answer.

"If you don't want to talk that's cool"

"You're Mariah's sister right?"

I really am just a shadow aren't I? "Yes I am"

Just then Iruka started off his talk for the day.

"Ok class, today we will be learning the physics of shuriken"

He drew some diagrams on the board and showed us some shuriken, but wouldn't let us touch them. Why would you teach children this age physics, much less physics of pointy objects.

"Class, we will be learn about kunais and practice some basic throwing techniques tomorrow. That's all for today, you can leave"

Everyone started leaving and Sasuke came up to talk to me again, probably fixing out details.

"So where did you want to go and train?"

"How about the training grounds right outside?"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yup, I'm really good with these kinds of things. It's called a door and it's right over there"

He murmured a little and we walked outside to the training grounds. We were practicing some shuriken throwing and I got out one of my sister's kunai she had left lying around. I tried throwing it but it was completely different than I thought it was going to be. It was different than what Iruka sensei _portrayed_ kunai as. It was a normal kunai with two extra prongs, one on each side. It was awkward to throw and the trajectory was way off. Sasuke noticed it, laughed a little at my troubles and wanted to see it.

"Where did you get this anyway? It's not like any I've seen before"

"Well frankly, I took it from my sister's room yesterday but I'm starting to wonder where she got this thing. It flies really weird. It tilts to the right, how can she throw this thing?"

"I don't know, but shouldn't you put it back, before she notices and you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about that, she is off on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow. We should ask Iruka-sensei about it later"

"Oh yes, I'm quite interested in some weird looking kunai that doesn't fly right. Ya that's what I want to do with my break"

"I get it, I'll just put it back, deal?"

"Deal, not like I have anything to do with it anyway. Oh ya, do you want me to walk you over to your house?"

"Well if one of them put you up to this to try to keep an eye on me, sure. Do you even know where my house is?"

"Of course, Itachi is over there 24/7. I think I would know where your house is considering he drags me there sometimes"

"I've never seen you around, but I get the picture, you know where my house is, you don't have to get all defensive"

"I'm not being defensive, I'm being truthful. So you ready?"

"Sure we can leave now"

He walked with me over to my house, right past it actually, then continued over to his.

* * *

A bit of description of Naoki, she has shoulder length blue hair, green eyes and by 16 is 5ft 9. She is the jinchuuriki of the five tailed phoenix. She is rebellious and very into having an identity separate of her sister, who everyone clumps her together with. She is Naruto's fraternal twin sister, but hates both of her siblings. She is a very isolated and solitary person who enjoys being alone from all of her experience as a young child of people leaving her alone completely, no parents, and her older sister is a full-time ninja. If you want to know about her sister, read either or both of the two other stories, The Cursed Legacy and The Secret of the Traitor.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Day, Another Lecture

I was on my own for dinner, since Mariah was off on a mission and usually cooks things. I was stuck eating the easiest thing I could make, toast and waffles…for dinner. Toast, waffles and whatever else I could find. I finished and decided next time, I needed a better plan when she disappears on missions. When I was done, I went and wandered into Mariah's room. I was snooping around and found tons of random things; hundreds of those kunais, shuriken, swords, and some random scrolls. There was nothing good in there, I never found interesting things to bribe her with. I fixed all of the things back where they were supposed to be and took off over to my room. I woke up the next morning and she still wasn't home, so I had to make my own breakfast.

"What should I make…waffles or something I guess. Aw dang I have to be at school in…15 minutes!"

I scarfed some waffles and almost left my shoe before I dashed towards the academy. I scurried through the hallway and barely made it to class.

"You know Naoki, you should learn to wake up earlier or something so that you can get here with more than 30 seconds until you're late", Iruka said, one of the many times he will repeat the same things over and over while shaking his head.

"Well my alarm clock is off on a mission, so I just got up with the sun. It's a little later than I usually get up, but you can blame it for that"

"Just go sit down so we can start class"

"Fine whatever"

"Ok class, today we will be going outside and practicing some shuriken throwing techniques. Let's all get going and really accomplish something today"

We walked outside and he showed us some basic techniques. He asked for volunteers to try it in front of the class. Nobody wanted to so, of course, he picked me to try, since I was the little smart one who got into class the latest.

"Fine, watch and learn"

He gave me a few shuriken to try out. I focused and threw them straight into the tree.

"So besides I'm awesome in every way possible, what do you want to tell me?"

"You did hit the tree, but I told you to aim at the wall across the yard"

"Well…I hit what _I_ was aiming for"

"I guess so but next time, try to pay attention enough to know where you are supposed to throw them ok. Well, I will take another volunteer and we'll see how they can hit the same tree"

It took him a few minutes, but he eventually picked Sasuke. Apparently he was supposed to be really great at this, I didn't see anything like that yesterday. He grabbed the shuriken from Iruka's hands, casually threw the shuriken and hit my directly and diagonally.

"Good job both of you, just one more person to do the exercise"

There was silence, I just glared at Sasuke for being a show-off and just _had _to hit my shuriken exactly. He smiled at me, smirked rather. Iruka had picked some random girl from the crowd of people, she was a black haired girl who wore sunglasses. She had taken the shuriken and threw them, but they disappeared, or rather flew straight up hitting a bird right as it was innocently passing by. The dead bird fell right at Iruka's feet as we all just stared at the poor bird.

"Araya, would you please try to hit the target and not the birds that are flying above us"

"Ya whatever Iruka"

She was an interesting one, she always sat in the back of the room with nobody in particular talking to her. Sasuke did nearly the same thing he does to me, to her. I related to her somewhat, I guess I would go over and talk to her.

Iruka butted in, "I'll let you guys go off an practice on your own, be back here in 2 hours so we can learn about the ninja ranks"

"Ninja ranks, who doesn't know that by now"

"That shuriken thing was really smooth you know"

Sasuke said, emerging from the crowd.

"Oh shut up, I didn't know you were planning to upstage me with that act"

"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't have figured it out if I gave you a note with the basics of it"

"You know, Sasuke, you should really be nicer to people who know where you live"

"As I to you, you're argument fails miserably"

"You're such a jerk, I don't know what anyone sees in you. Some prodigy alright"

"Well at least _I_ have parents"

I paused for a second, that was one point…I guess

"Sasuke that was low, real low", I turned around and started walking away.

"Naoki wait, I'm sorry, that was harsh and I _am_ sorry for that"

"Thanks I guess, so about that shuriken"

"Even if _you_ can throw that shuriken, you have no skills with that kunai"

"Do you want to try? I have it in my pocket if you want to try"

"Fine, give me that"

He took the kunai from my hand, stood back, and threw it towards the wall. The angle was a bit off and it almost hit Iruka.

"Who threw this kunai!?"

I pointed at Sasuke.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. It just flies the way it wants to!"

"This isn't even your kunai is it? Naoki where did you get this?"

"Oh just laying around my house…in my sister's room"

"Well you shouldn't have been in there when she's not around. Look, I'll let you keep that and I won't tell her, but you have to be more careful with these things. Now we're all going to go back inside and continue the lecture"

I guess I'll talk to that girl tomorrow or something. We all went inside and sat back down in our seats.

"Ok for today's lecture we will be talking about the ninja ranks. At the bottom you have the academy students. When you pass the graduation exam you become a genin and are assigned a jounin as a sensei to help and guide your four ninja cell. When you are a genin, you are assigned mostly D ranked missions, like weed picking, grocery shopping, and babysitting. Occasionally you can do C ranked missions. Those are more like escorting elderly and delivering mail to other villages. To become a chunin you must pass the chunin exams, which are held twice a year. To even compete in the chunin exams you must do at least eight D ranked missions. The chunin exams consist of 3 parts, a physical, on paper test, a deliverance part and the finals, which are a one-on-one fighting tournament. If they think you are ready you become a chunin. When you are a chunin, you get to lead a three ninja cell in various missions. C and B ranked missions they can do. A B ranked mission is usually retrieving important documents or protecting someone to a different village. When you become a jounin, you are able to do B and A ranked missions that usually consist of regular assassinations. If the Hokage permits it, a jounin can become an ANBU (literally special assassination tactical force). ANBU's are under the direct control of the Hokage and are given special S ranked missions, like high profile assassinations. Those are just the basic levels. Other levels include Medical ninja's, tracking ninja's, and special jounins. We will talk about those on another day though. You are all dismissed"

"Wow I thought that would never end. He just kept talking and talking"

"At least it's over and we can go home"

We gathered our things and set back on the road, I was just going to walk by myself, but he insisted on coming. I opened my gate and guess who was in the doorway, Mariah and Itachi.

"So how was your day at school?"

"Eh it was alright, lots of lectures"

"And Naoki sucking it up at throwing shuriken", Sasuke said, smirking just a bit.

"Sasuke shut up! I could've hit the ones you threw if I wanted to!"

"What are you two talking about?", Mariah questioned.

"Oh nothing…so how did your mission go?"

"Psh nothing spectacular, it was just a routine escort mission. We would have been back sooner but Hiro had to go and take forever with the paperwork"

"Well at least we got back in less than a week, remember last time?"

"Ugh how could I forget. It took us three weeks last time we had to go to the Sand village and back because he had to go the wrong way and wouldn't let me just shimmer over there"

"Sounds fun, so how about ramen for tonight", I said, just trying to get a real dinner out of this. In reality I hated ramen, but I would eat it.

"Yes, let's go!", Mariah said, looking very excited.

"If you want to go, I'll go. Do you want to go Sasuke?"

"Sure I can have some ramen"

"Have you ever seen my sister eat ramen? It's the craziest thing _I_ have ever seen"

We walked over to the ramen place and got …well ramen. Watching Mariah eat ramen is awe inspiring. I still don't understand why she likes it so much, it's alright but not that great. Afterwards, Mariah and I started walking back to the house by ourselves. We got through the gates and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So what was with you, Sasuke, and the shuriken thing?"

"Nothing…it was nothing"

"Sure it was, do you have a crush on him?"

"No, if anything, just the opposite, he's such a jerk"

"Alright, if you say so. Hey tomorrow after school, do you want me to teach you a new jutsu?"

"That would be great, what's the jutsu?"

"You'll see tomorrow. I'm sort of tired and I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late"

"Don't worry, I won't. Goodnight"

* * *

Yes another chapter! I will actually be updating this one once more, it will be faster than my first tries with the other, and I do believe this one is longer in the rough draft of it. I hope you all enjoy these couple of new chapters. I will try to explain things well in this story, mainly about Araya, because her creator, my friend, cannot seem to get onto fanfiction at all...netnanny blocks a lot of things. If anyone wants to use any of my characters, feel free to PM me, I basically approve anyone if they get enough drive to ask. Have a good week!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Step, To Train

I got to bed around 10 and she got me up at 6. I dressed, ate breakfast, and got to the academy with over five minutes left to spare.

"Oh I see you finally made it with some time left", Sasuke said looking over at me.

"Shut up Sasuke. At least I don't get here two hours early for no apparent reason"

"It's better than being late all the time. What kind of ninja is constantly late to missions?"

"Well, I'll get better by then. I'm going to be a great ninja, I can't say the same about you"

"Oh really? Just because you're Mariah's sister? Don't think that it will make you as skilled of a ninja as she is"

"Would everyone just stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Comparing me to her, I really am a different person, completely different!"

"Alright alright, don't get so worked up about it"

"Well…Iruka is starting again, I guess I should listen"

"Of course, you should stop talking to listen to Iruka give us useless facts that everyone here already knows. Do whatever you want to"

"You know, I'm sick of you", I turned to the person next to me, "So how are you?"

"I…I am fine, yesterday's lecture was so informative"

"Uh sure…so Sasuke, how is life in your emo corner?"

"It's not an emo corner, if anything, you're in the emo corner"

Iruka dropped something heavy on his desk to get our attention, "Both of you, just be quiet for once and I'll start the lesson. Today's class we will be learning about the different types of jutsu and later this week we will learn some basic ninjutsu. The three main types of jutsu are genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. Genjutsu's are the illusion techniques that when activated extends the ninja's chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. Ninjutsu's are the jutsu that controls the elements- wind, fire, earth, lightning, water, ice, and wood. Taijutsu is the hand to hand skills of ninja and usually need no handsigns. Those are the main types of jutsu but there are also fuuinjutsu, doujutsu, and kinjutsu. Fuuinjutsu are the techniques for sealing. Doujutsu is the blood eye-based jutsu that only certain ninja have. These techniques give the users special abilities such as reading chakra and coping jutsu. And finally there is kinjutsu or the banned or forbidden jutsu. They are forbidden usually because of the effects on the user or for the inhuman jutsu. That's it for today go on home."

"Why does he have such abrupt endings to his short lectures…"

"Who knows, it's nice though"

"Why do you not talk to anyone but me?"

"I don't know, you're sitting right next to me"

"Well I have to go meet my sister outside, she's going to teach me a new jutsu"

"Oh really? What jutsu"

"…….I'm not sure"

"Nice one, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yup"

So I slipped past all of the students and their parents, right outside to where Mariah was standing.

"Hey Naoki, you ready?"

"Heck yes, this is probably the most excitement today"

"Well here, it'll make your life even more exciting", she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out an orange.

"Oh so we're doing the Rasengan training?"

"I was trying to be more discreet, but yes. Since you know what it is, do you think you can do it?"

"Sure, it can't be that hard"

I focused the chakra into the orange, attempting to break the stupid fruit. After two hours, Mariah finally decided to give me a demonstration. She grabbed it, waited a few seconds, then orange pulp and juice was all over the ground.

"Just swirl the chakra, if you get the juice moving , it's a lot easier"

I grabbed another orange from a small pile she had brought. My chakra control was not the best in the world, I couldn't even get this right. I finally got both of my hands over it and pushed all of my chakra into swirling it vigorously until it broke.

"There, see I…I totally…got…that"

I guess I messed with my chakra too much, I collapsed onto the ground. A few minutes later, I got up with Mariah hovering right over me.

"Are you alright? I guess I should have told you to keep it light"

"Ya that might have been a good idea. Mariah I'm in the academy, I can't mess too much with my chakra"

"I'm getting this now, this is why I never train anyone. Maybe we should hold off for today"

"No, I want to get this down right now"

"Alright, well you should know what's coming"

She tossed me a baseball, it was a lot harder on numerous levels than the stupid orange. Hours later, many hours later, I was actually getting somewhere. I could feel the air in the stupid half hollow baseball moving around. I focused quite hard on it, but all I got were a few sparks of electricity. That surprised me, and I dropped the baseball.

"Oh you have lightning chakra, that's interesting. Hey if you can manage this, I know someone who can help you with something easier and probably better for you"

"Ok! That will be cool"

"Well Naoki, it is getting rather late, how about we pick this up tomorrow"

"Alright fine, but I am going to get this, then you're going to have to get the other person to teach me something else"

When we started down the path home, I started wondering why she was doing this.

"Why did you want to teach me Rasengan…I mean…as a first real ninjutsu?"

"I don't know, you're a Namikaze like me and it is one of the most powerful and is easy to manipulate. Even if you don't want to use it in battle, you can still use the knowledge you get from these exercises to help you master other jutsu. Really I'm just trying to help you"

"Can you help me with how to nature manipulate it, or whatever"

"No, that's not something I can easily teach you, you have to get it on your own. If you want, I can bring something to help you figure out your other chakra type"

"That'd be cool. Hey, I was wondering if you could possibly teach me your body flick'r shimmering jutsu teleportation thing?"

"That's more of a kekkei genkai sort of chakra manipulation, I don't know that I could teach you easily, but hey if you want to devote time to it, I might be able to. It took me a while to get it where I could fully control it easily"

"One more thing, how are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"Why…why do you keep saying that?"

"You always hang out, and you seem to have a…fondness for each other, that's all"

"Maybe I like him, maybe we're going out, but you really should just leave that door closed"

"Alright I will, if you tease me, then what do you expect as treatment?"

"Let's go home, we're staying out later and later every night"

* * *

This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others, but that doesn't really matter ^-^. I'm definitely going to work on getting this all the way through...at least until I run out of my rough draft of it. To be perfectly honest, she isn't fond of the Rasengan, nor does she actually use it much after just a few times. When she is older, she almost completely forgets how to even execute it. Her independence from her sister might be to blame for that, she doesn't want to be too attached to jutsus that her sister favors. Have a super awesome day you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise to Myself

That night I fell like a lead balloon onto my bed, stupid Rasengan used up a lot of my chakra. I got up at one point, looked outside, it was quite bright and sunny…oh crap…I ran to the academy, a few minutes late as usual.

"Today, we will have two special guests with us, the Hokage thought we needed a real demonstration for our ninjutsu day. Please welcome Mariah Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha"

"Mariah!? Why are _you_ here today? I thought you were supposed to be off today, hanging out doing nothing for the whole day!"

"Unlike you, I actually want to accomplish things on days like today. Now, the demonstration, anyone have a suggestion for a jutsu?"

Some random kid in the back yelled out, "How about a fireball jutsu"

"Now that's not fair, how am I supposed to outdo the Uchiha on a fire jutsu?"

"I could just take this, you'll get the next one. Now, sit back and watch the master"

He stepped onto the pier we were standing around. He did some random handsigns and let loose a giant flame that must have covered most of the lake! Everyone was gawking at it.

"See, I do have a good teacher", Sasuke said, feeling like he had won something from this.

"Just wait and see", I called out another jutsu, "How about a Rasenyari?"

"You really want to see that? Well I guess I have to take this one then", Mariah said, moving onto the pier. She pulled her hand back behind her shoulders and created a Rasengan, then added another form of chakra to it, changing it to a brilliant blue color that sparkled and shined in the light. The lighter chakra had formed a spiky pattern around the Rasengan as she let it from her hands into the lake. At first nothing happened when it struck the water, but suddenly, there was a whirlpool then a giant pillar of water shot straight up into the sky, smaller spouts of water also flew in every other direction.

"Now don't any of you be fooled, it is a wind-style ninjutsu, not water, but combined with the lake, has this effect"

"I'm calling that my win Sasuke"

"Whatever"

"So Mariah, do you want to continue my Rasengan training?"

"Sure, you still need to break that baseball"

She gave it back to me and I got it after ten minutes or so, it popped and chakra went flying everywhere.

"Well that was fast, now you just have to do that without an object. Here let me show you on this boulder"

She charged a small Rasengan, pushing it into the front face of the large rock. It created a giant dent in it and she wasn't even trying. I did the same, much less circular but still the same general shape. I pushed mine into a different part, creating a small gouge, nothing like her giant dent.

"All you need is a bit of practice, that's all"

One night, Mariah was supposed to get home from her mission early, around 3. I was waiting outside for her and found some strange man quickly running throughout the village. Probably a bad decision, but I decided to follow him vaguely. I ended up at that large complex that Mariah always hung out at, I think those Uchiha boys lived there. A blur of yellow went flying right by me, so I decided to follow that. It lead me to a house on the other side of the area. I tried to ignore the screams around me, I didn't really want to turn around and investigate, I knew somewhat what was going on. I went into one of the rooms, where I thought I was alone. My heart rate sped up suddenly, there was someone else in the room with me. It was pitch black in the room, only one window and it was small. All I could see was two bright blue dots on the other side. By now I was really freaked out. The figure was walking over to my side of the room, then I saw the bright blonde hair. I was backed into a wall now, I couldn't go anywhere. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

"What are you even doing!?"

"You don't need to know right now, do you? We have more important things to take care of"

She drew her katana from her sheath, pointing it straight at me. She pulled it down and slowly pushed it into my stomach.

"It's just an illusion, I can do this…"

"Is that an invitation for more?"

She pulled out the sword, leaving a gaping hole where it just was. She charged a rasengan, I tried to move out of the way, but she hit me right where she punctured my skin with her katana. That's when I snapped out of the genjutsu. I was breathing heavy and I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck.

"You are quite a pathetic ninja, not even worth killing"

"Like you could anyway"

"Do not push me, I might just try"

"Go ahead, I'll do the same to you"

"You always were rebellious, I will give you that, but you will never become more than just my shadow, always walking in my footsteps. You will never amount to anything more than I allow"

"How dare you, I'm a completely different person, you have no control over me!"

"Well, you will just be another average ninja, never anything special. I doubt you could even prove me wrong"

"I'll kill you right now"

"If I gave you a chance, you would be the one who ended up dead. Why do you not try in a few years, maybe then you could prove me wrong, maybe then you will finally be someone or just another face in the crowd"

"Why don't you count on me proving you wrong"

"Alright, it is a deal then, but do not expect me to go easy on you or not kill you if I have to"

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

I needed to get out of there now, but I wouldn't be able to move from her without a distraction. She drew her katana and held it at my throat. At first not touching, but then she skimmed the surface, enough to bleed. I could feel it, the blood running down my neck. Suddenly the door on the other side of the room, the door flew open and another familiar blonde figure came dashing in. She shoved the other across the room, grabbed me by the hip and ran through another door. She was sprinting down the street and I was very confused.

"Um Mariah, what the heck!? How are there two of you, are you literally bipolar or something?"

"I'll tell you what happened later, right now we need to get out of here and avoid anymore contact with her or any of the other ones. Did you see anyone alive on your way inside?"

"Well I…"

"C'mon Naoki, pull it together"

"I think Sasuke was running around here earlier"

"Alright, I'll get on that"

She put me down back onto the ground and took off in the opposite direction. I tried to disagree and go with her, but she would have none of that. I was almost out of the complex when I heard a loud crash as she went flying into a nearby wall. I took a step to see if she was ok, but her other self got to her before I could. I didn't understand how that happened, but it was, they were two different people. I froze in place, just watching on as they fought completely evenly matched. Finally someone else came running down the street, this time it was Sasuke. He grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me the other direction. I resisted pulling in the opposite.

"Leave me alone"

"Look, it's come with me or die staying here"

I looked over at him he had a completely serious look on his face, I guess he really wasn't messing around this time. I forced him to let go of my hand as we got out of the complex.

"Sasuke, I'm going back in"

"You really do have a death wish don't you?"

"I have to go help her"

"Look, she helped massacre my whole clan, do you really want to help her"

"Only part of her did that, the other needs my help right now"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No you don't get it, I know what she did, and I'm sorry about that, I really feel your pain with that and I even want to kill her right now, but I need to go and help someone who is very close to me, I just can't leave her there"

He looked surprised in a way, I just took off without him. I found Mariah attempting to stand up on her own by leaning on a wall of one of the buildings. I ran over and caught one of her arms before she fell onto the ground.

"Naoki, I thought I told you to leave"

"I couldn't just leave you here, c'mon I'll help you"

"Thanks, for once I'm glad you didn't listen to me"

"We need to get you to the hospital"

"No wait, we need to find Itachi first"

"What the heck, did the same thing happen to him? Really?"

"Sorry to say yes, but he was a lot better than I was, his other half just left him alone"

"You really need to explain this to me"

"It's…it's a jutsu, I'm not one hundred percent sure who cast it, but I had to have been someone really powerful. It separates the two halves of a person's personality into two separate beings, still linked in some way"

"How can you tell that?"

"Not only can I feel a slight chakra difference from earlier, when she unleashed the dragon's chakra, I felt the same sensation, but with no chakra and I know it's still there. I really need to just remerge us, before this gets way out of hand"

"I think we past that point long ago, what if you…killed her?"

"That would probably work, it would cancel the jutsu immediately, but I can't do it, we are on exactly the same skill level"

"What if…someone else did it?"

"Then it would work great, but I'm not going to let you get near her, it's too dangerous"

"Well not now, later, when I can actually stand up to her"

"I'm never going to allow this"

"It's for your sake anyway"

"And that's why I'll fix it myself, I don't need you to do it for me. Why are you offering anyway?"

"Because I'm planning on doing it anyway, might as well get a cause to it"

"You're going to try to kill her? Good luck, you won't get a hand on her"

"Don't underestimate me, give me a few years and I will get this"

"Why do you want to kill her?"

"Let's just say I have some unfinished business"

"I guess I'll just have to deal with you later"

I got her to the hospital and actually starting thinking about what I had just promised myself I would do, but I was not going to back down on it now, I was going to show her, I was going to show everyone.

* * *

Another chapter done and over with, and I'm slowly getting somewhere. This one is going to take a while, even with a chapter a day. So ya...my arms are killing me, I got 7 shots and it's killing me over here. Watchin Timewarp, they're warping a guy chucking random objects at fruit, making them explode, it's pretty cool.


	5. Chapter 5: Uncomfortable Silence

That next morning, I had gotten to the academy really early. Mariah was still stuck in the hospital and I didn't want to upset her too much right away by not getting to school on time. I sat there in silence next to Sasuke, I couldn't think of anything to say to him, I didn't even know where to start. Hell I didn't even know my parents, much less see them get killed right in front of me.

"Sasuke-"

"Naoki I don't want to do this today"

"Look I-"

"Just stop, leave me alone"

"Fair enough, I was just trying to help…"

Iruka came in and started his lecture, on bijuu and summoning none the less.

"A powerful jutsu, Ninpo Kuchiyose allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf. The ninja normally signs a blood contract with the animal species, which allows them to summon different size and skill levels of creature. The ability to summon more advanced animals largely depends upon the amount of chakra the ninja can muster to perform the jutsu. To summon the creature the ninja will wipe blood on the hand, perform the necessary hand seals and then touch their hand to the ground or another object. Though it appears that as long as significant pressure is placed against the blood in some form, the summon will be complete. Now there are nine bijuu total. Each one has an incredible amount of chakra within them, to try and combat these powerful beasts and stop the destruction they cause, most were captured and sealed inside new born babies using a powerful technique that would kill the person using it. The one that they seal the monsters into is called a Jinchuuriki, literally meaning the power of human sacrifice. Every demon has a different amount of tails, ranging from one tail to nine"

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up out of my chair and just walked out. Mariah had explained everything to me and I really was not in the mood to hear his version of the horrific tales of sacrifice and malice. I sat down near the wall and just started to run my fingers on a kunai I picked up. It took some slight skill not to cut yourself. At one point, I did hear someone else come out into the hallways with me, Sasuke had come out to check up on me.

"I figured you would need some company"

"Why would you do that for me, I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you, you just get on my nerves sometimes"

"As do you with mine. Now that we have that settled, why did you come out?"

"I decided it would be a change, I would be one of the first people to not shun you"

"Thanks, that makes me feel really loved"

"I was just trying to give you a nice gesture"

"And that worked out well didn't it"

Iruka came out at one point, he was responsible for us anyway. He said that we shouldn't be hanging around here, we needed something else to occupy our time for today, Bijuu were all they were talking about. I felt a bit insulted by him taking so long on it, but as long as I got the day off, all was going well.

"So Sasuke, you want to, oh I don't know, go and…meet our siblings at the hospital?"

"If you're offering, I'll go with you"

"Fine then, let's go"

We got to the hospital, I rung the bell numerous times, and a nurse finally came out.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mariah Namikaze, can you direct me to her room?"

"Of course, are you a relative?"

"Yes I'm her sister"

"Well she is in room 204, five doors down on the right. There does happen to be someone else in there, but feel free to go on in"

"Thanks"

I started walking that way, Sasuke just standing there by the desk. I motioned for him to come. He rolled his eyes but came with me anyway.

"Your brother's probably going to be in there anyway, just come with me"

"God you're so bossy"

"Maybe you're just difficult, ever think of that?"

I looked through the window that shows to the room and of course Itachi was there. I was so right. He had a lot less injuries than Mariah, she was wrapped up like a mummy. They were talking about something, I can't tell you what it was, the glass was soundproof. All of a sudden they stopped, paused for a second, he kissed her gently on the cheek, then they started kissing more and more. My jaw dropped, I had always through maybe, but never actually seen them do it. I jumped down from the window with a surprised look on my face. Sasuke looked over at me in confusion, I motioned for him to take a look through the window. He did so and just shrugged.

"Why are you not as surprised as I am?"

"Because they do that all the time"

"And I've never seen it…that's so messed up. In a hospital!"

"There's nothing wrong with it"

"You're missing my point here Sasuke"

"Well shouldn't you be getting home, you know what Thursday is"

"Actually…"

"It's the academy graduation if you haven't paid attention the last couple of weeks"

"Well at least I actually do things that aren't related to school"

"See this is what I mean by getting on my nerves"

"Well it's your fault you argue with me so much!"

"I'm going to go get my brother and we're leaving, you go do whatever you want"

"I'll get some training in, you'll be blown away by my skills tomorrow"

"Ha, like that would ever happen, you'll probably get nervous in front of the judges and mess up. You aren't even qualified to be a genin"

"You're the one that isn't qualified to be a genin, I'm way stronger than you"

"We'll see tomorrow now won't we"

Both of them left, so I walked into the room to greet Mariah.

"Geeze I really don't like that kid"

She gave me a suspicious look, I think she took that the wrong way.

"Well are you ready for your exam tomorrow?"

"Definitely! I'll show up him, and the rest of the class"

"It's good you're so confident. I'll be there after to congratulate you"

"And you'll see me get my headband and finally become a real ninja"

The next day came so quickly, the next thing I knew I was already there, sitting in my seat waiting for my name to be called.

"I'm so ready for this test it's funny"

"See you're confident now, but we'll see how well that holds up"

"Well I can't wait to see that smile wiped off your face when I do better than you, it's just a clone jutsu after all"

He was about to say something back at me, but they had called my name. I walked into the other room, still perfectly calm.

"Alright, student 25 Naoki Namikaze. We are going to have you do a simple clone jutsu. If you complete it, then we'll assign you to a team for tomorrow"

I put my hands together, focusing my chakra to the surface. I executed the signs perfectly and poof! Next to me was standing a perfect clone of myself.

"Good job, come pick up a headband"

"Heck yes"

I grabbed one, tossed it in the air and high fived my clone as it poofed away. I tied the headband over my forehead and walked into the courtyard to tell of my success to Mariah and Sasuke if he ever got out.

"Well I'm proud of you, you're getting on your way to becoming a great ninja"

"Just wait, now that I get to do missions too, I'll finally get something on you, I'll actually know what you're doing"

"Spy on my missions all you want, I'm still a higher rank than you"

"Then I'll just have to catch up now won't I?"

To my dismay, Sasuke came out shortly after me, headband in hand.

"Oh I see you passed too, I guess they'll let anyone be a ninja"

"You're a testament to that now aren't you?"

"Would both of you just stop it, you're acting like an old married couple. If Sasuke came out, then they should be announcing the team selections soon, if either of you care…"

We paused for a moment, Iruka was going to take longer than we thought.

* * *

Did anyone read the new chapter? I mean c'mon, how can they just now be calling Sasuke a missing-ninja...how did this not happen earlier. For four-ish years he was still a 'leaf' ninja....somone somewhere did not do their paperwork...


	6. Chapter 6: The New Team

When Iruka finally came out with his little clipboard, writing the last bits of comments from his scratch paper, he walked up to the front of the room. He read off teams and teams before anything interesting came across my ears, the last couple to be precise.

"Team seven, Naoki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team eight, Yuri and Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka. Team ten, Chouji Akamichi, Rin Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Team eleven, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Tomorrow you will all meet each of your sensei, so be here at eight"

Right…now why would they put the three of us on a team, we are the three most likely to not work well together. It's done now I guess…I'll just have to live with it. Mariah oddly enough didn't actually congratulate me, which was odd in and of itself. Maybe she knew something I didn't.

When I got into the training grounds they had specified the day before, I was the fourth one there, but there was still no sensei. The fourth member was that odd black haired girl from the shuriken exercise, I didn't really know here but whatever, had to be better than the two already on this team.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Naoki Namikaze"

"Uh hey, I'm Araya"

"Araya what?"

"Just Araya"

"How do you have no last name…"

"Stop asking so many damn questions"

"Well at least one more, why are you here, we're supposed to have three man cells"

"As you will probably find out eventually, I'm what you'd call a 'special case', I get sh*tty things like this happening to me all the time"

"You should be happy that you're even on a team"

"I don't have to take this crap from you, I don't even know you"

"If we're going to be on a team, maybe just maybe we should actually know each other a bit?"

"F*ck that, I don't want to talk to a loser like you, nor befriend you"

"You know I'm done, I tried to be nice, I tried to be friendly but you just have a screwed up attitude and I'm not going to put up with this"

"Well don't, just run away to your little lover boy over there"

"Who Sasuke? Ha as if I would end up with someone like that, he's a jerk that I don't want to have anything to do with"

"Then why do you hang out with him so much?"

"Peer pressure, or sibling pressure to be more accurate. I wouldn't be hanging with him if I wasn't forced to"

"_Sure_"

"What's that look for!?"

"You're just lying to yourself, you like him"

"You don't even know me, you can't just make stupid assumptions like that"

"Naoki and Sasuke sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"What's your face, just shut up already, you don't even know what the hell you're talking about"

"My name's Araya remember"

"_Oh oh I'm sorry_, Araya shut up!"

"You guys, friends shouldn't be fighting like this", Naruto shouted from the other side of the field.

"Oh we're not friends, we're not even slight aquiatinces. Gah! Is Naruto really the only tolerable one here!?"

"Thank you? Well I have big news guys, our sensei's here!"

I turned around and hey what do you know, he actually was there. A funny looking white haired man, mask covering his face and his headband over one eye. He didn't even introduce himself the first time we met, he just started on instructions.

"Alright we're going to do a really simple exercise. All you four need to do is gather three objects. I'll give you a primary hint to the first one, but from then you're on your own to find the next clues. The three of you who receive the objects will be passing this test, the other will be demoted back to the academy"

"Woah woah woah, you can't do that, you can't just promote us then demote us whenever you freakin want to"

"Oh and there are also numerous decoy items along with the real things, so be careful as to what you pick up"

"So we're scavenger hunting? That's honestly the best you can do"

"Well here's your first clue, go find this and there may or may not be an item there, but there will be another clue, have fun"

He handed each of us a small white piece of paper, it had a riddle written on the front.

'_I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry'_

We all took off in different directions, but I had a good idea of where to go to find it. I found a lake and stared off into the shimmering water. I blew a leaf over the water and got it, a shadow. Where would I find a bird's shadow that would be stationary enough to use as a clue. A real bird wouldn't work, but there was a weather vane on the top of one of the turrets on the village wall. I got there within minutes and started to search for some item Kakashi might have left as the item. I didn't find anything up there but…a feather! It was a gradient from gray to black, bottom to top. It looked legitimate so I took it back to Kakashi to verify.

"Oh you're back so soon, did you get the first item?"

"That I did, here's your stupid feather. Can I go now?"

"No not yet, I want you to keep an eye on the others. It's your choice what to do from there"

"If you're expecting me to do something, I'm not following"

"Just get going"

"Fine fine"

* * *

What a month in the making and its only 1000 words!? Lol I'll get to the next chapter sometime in the next week...if I stick to it...if I don't, well...don't be that surprised!! My freetime is only getting more cluddered by I still try to keep up with it!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: One After Another

I ambled back across the path, trying to remember where the rest of my so called 'team' would be. I still had the feather, since Kakashi wasn't taking it right away. There had to be a real message to this exercise, but what? I needed to figure it out before the two other items were taken. Teamwork? No that was too easy. Sharing? I doubt Kakashi would do that, it's so academy. Courage? Nah no real danger here. I could think of hundreds of morals, but nothing that fits here. After mindlessly wandering around, I kind of gave up on finding anyone. I sunk down under a tree and gazed off into space. I must've drifted off to sleep for a few minutes because when I woke up, it was nearly 3.

"Well that was a nice nap, but I guess I should actually get going. I think Kakashi expects me to do something"

"Since you're supposed to do something, why don't you help me out with this riddle"

"Sasuke, you're the _amazing_ Uchiha, do it yourself"

"Why can't you be a nice, caring person for once in your life"

"It's not me, you're the only one here who is hard to get along with. You're so narcissistic"

"I don't need your help anyway"

"The answer's fire"

"What…"

"Fire, the answer to your riddle piece, 'No legs have I to dance, No lungs have I to breathe, No life have I to live or die And yet I do all three', it's fire"

"Thanks for your help"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just figured you really did need my help"

"I'll get on that then, I'll see you later"

Instead of me running off to go and find someone else to help, I stayed right there. If they needed me, they could come and find me. Of course, within the next ten minutes, Naruto needed some guidance as well. I helped him out and waited for what's her face to come along as well. She never showed up, so I guess she was the only competent one. I looked over at a clock in one of the nearby shops, it was 6 in the afternoon. I decided to go find Kakashi, hoping that I could go home in the near future, Mariah would get mad if I stayed out too long.

"Hey Kakashi, are we going to be done anytime soon, I really should be getting back to the house"

"As soon as you can tell me the point of this exercise"

Ha! What an idiot, I've been thinking on that all day.

"It's simple, the point was teamwork and reconnaissance. Not everyone knew the answers to the riddles, so we would have to answer each other's questions, and ask for the help of others, it was your own choice if you wanted to answer or not"

"That's a good answer"

"Really…so is that it…or is there going to be…you know…something else!!!"

"No not at all, I just wanted your opinion on something, and it's funny watching you struggle to figure out simple riddles"

"Does that mean you're…NOT going to cut anyone?"

"That's right"

"What a waste of time…I'm out of here"

"Our first mission's tomorrow"

"Whatever, I don't need this sort of useless challenge. Bring something better for tomorrow"

I got home, skipping dinner, went straight to bed. What an odd day, but at least now I'll know what Mariah goes through every day.

The next morning, we all met up and got a mission. A stupid mission at that, but a mission none the less. We were dog walking, then picking up trash in a river. What a fun day we had in store for us. We were able to choose which dog we wanted. I picked a small terrier or some such, as did all of us besides Naruto. As fun as dog walking was, cleaning up after litterers was probably the highlight of my day. Not only do I hate wading through rivers, friendly conversation was a big no. Poke stick in the water, take out trash, poke stick in the water, take out trash, poke stick in the water, take out trash. See wasn't that really fun? Weeks and weeks went by almost exactly like that, I was really getting sick of this. What's the point of being a ninja if you don't do anything ninja-like!!

"Are you in position?"

"Target in sight, waiting on command"

"Go!"

We jumped from the bushes, b lining straight for our target. Naruto was the one to grab it, I didn't want to touch the stupid cat.

"Positive id"

"Affirmative, ribbon on right ear"

"Alright, head back"

"Why do these missions suck so bad!"

Araya had probably yelled Kakashi's ear off, I know I couldn't hear for a good 30 seconds.

"A little more warning if you're going to yell into the mic!"

"Sorry but these missions suck!"

"You think I'm happy with these crappy missions? But we have to start somewhere, I guess"

"Whatever, let's just get back so we can finish this mission"

So we turned the cat back in to the fat old lady that hired us.

"I can fix this!", Naruto stated, running back up to the Hokage's room, where the missions were dealt.

"This should be good"

"We deserve better missions than this!! Finding cats suck, so do picking weeds and all the other stupid stuff we do!! I want a real mission now!"

"Naruto, you don't know how to do this. I believe that our talents as shinobi are being wasted on such trivial missions that other qualified genin could easily do, so I am purposing that we are able to show our worth as ninja and take on a tougher mission. At your decision though"

"Believe it!"

"You sure have some clever wits in that blue head of yours" , he said, looking through his massive pile of papers, "Alright, I accept your proposal. You will be guarding a man back to his homeland. Here is a C ranked mission for your enjoyment as progressing shinobi"

"You cheater, took my words and just spun it right back at me. C missions aren't much better!"

"Well I have babysitting if you so choose"

"This is good, just fine thank you"

"Oh no it's not!", I said in response, "Next time you better have something better!"

"Send in our guest"

"I totally could've gotten a B ranked mission off of this"

Some guy who looked like he had had a little too much to drink came into the room.

"We have to guard a drunken old guy…wonderful""These little punks are the ones that I'm intrusting with my life! I might as well have gotten toddlers to do it"

"What did you say old man!? I'll show you a thing or two about insulting a Leaf shinobi"

"It's not worth it, just drop it"

We walked the old guy out the village gates and we were on our way to the land of waves.


	8. Chapter 8: Land of Waves

It takes around a day and a half to get to the land of waves, so it was going to be a short trip. We were taking the main road, which probably wasn't the best idea, especially when a shuriken came flying past my ear.

"Hey what the heck, I thought this was a C ranked mission! No useless fighting!"

They were wearing like breathing mechanisms and they had huge chains and claws on their hands. I told Naruto and Araya to take a defensive move around the bridge builder, while Sasuke and I handled this. We each took one, I got this one with a claw that shot out chains. It was a bit of a hassle but eventually I pinned the chain down with a few shuriken and that was that. Sasuke was having a little more difficulty, the one he took had poison in his claws and you couldn't get near it. I charged a Rasengan and flew at him. I knocked into him and pushed him away from Naruto and Sasuke but not before I was scratched a bit by his claw. Sasuke took care of the rest of it and used some taijutsu skills to tie the two chains from both of them together. I really have no idea what the heck Araya was doing, but it was probably somewhat helpful. Naruto just kind of stood there looking at his hand. He was cut too, but he didn't know how to help it, while I did and fixed mine. When it was all done they all came back and had to fix up Naruto's hand. Kakashi was having a little talk with our bridge builder friend. I couldn't hear all of what they were saying, but I got the general idea that Kakashi didn't want to continue the mission, but the Land of Waves had no other choice because they were such a poor nation. After he told us the whole story, we had no other choice but to help him, no matter how much he had lied to us. We took a boat from the East coast of the Fire country, over to the small island nation of waves. It took us a while, since we were being taken stealthily onto the island, by means of a small row boat. As we headed on through the small gladded forest area to the main town, someone was following us. My nature wanted me to jump in and see who the heck was following us, but I decided against that since I was traveling with a group. Ok fine, maybe I didn't decide against it. I turned around and went flying as fast as I could towards whoever was following us. They must have seen an opportunity, because all I saw was a giant meat cleaver flying straight towards me. I duck down to dodge, but it caught the hand that I didn't hurt earlier that day. If I hadn't pulled down as fast as I did, it would have taken it clean off. Our stalker finally showed himself. It was some guy, his face half wrapped in gauze, wearing zebra pants. It was obvious he was from the Village hidden in the Mist by his headband. Sasuke came and shoved me out of the way as his sword came back for a return trip. I guess I owed him one. Kakashi got in front of us and started barking orders as always.

"Just get behind me, I'll take this guy"

"Kakashi I can help-"

"You've helped enough today"

Fine, he didn't want my help, I wouldn't bother. Completely ignoring him, I tied some fabric around my hand to stop the bleeding, then went back to guarding the bridge builder. By now, Kakashi had gotten himself into a mess. He was now trapped inside a sphere of water by Mr. Zebrapants and I suppose needed the other's help. I decided to stay by the bridge builder, since I wasn't needed. With many minutes of debating on what to do, Naruto and Sasuke finally took charge and got Kakashi out of the bubble. He had seemed to wrap things up with a water dragon jutsu, but just to make sure, a tracking ninja came and stuck a few needles in him. As far as I could tell, he was dead, but what did that really mean. We finally got to the bridge builder's house, it was a quaint little building, but who's complaining. We all slept in different rooms, so I guess it was a bit spacious. The bridge builder's daughter made us dinner, which was a nice change of pace, but we were all soon asleep.

Kakashi seemed to have this idea that every time we're on a mission with him, he has to teach us something new. He demonstrated chakra control, by climbing up a tree, no help at all, not to mention he had a crutch. He explained what he did and had us try for ourselves. When I had sufficient chakra flow to my feet, I decided to go for it. I ran straight at the tree, up and up and up, until I got to the last branch from the top.

"So Kakashi, how was that?"

"I never expected anyone to get it on the first try, very nice job, I guess some of your sister's skill rubbed onto you"

I wanted to throw a kunai at him for that comment, but didn't for the sake of the fact that then we'd need another teacher, whom I'm sure would be simply the greatest… Since I finished the exercise, I decided to head back to the house, where I found a nice hot meal and fluffy pillows.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Through Alive

The next day, all of the genin were supposed to be on bridge watch duty. There was two problems with that, Naruto was nowhere to be found, and if someone attacked, why would you leave a few genin to protect the bridge?

"So Tazuna, any idea when this bridge is going to be completed?"

"Well there's still a few feet until we get to the end, so probably today or tomorrow"

"I guess that's logical…but what are we supposed to do?"

Sasuke didn't answer, so I guess Araya felt the need to say something.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to go get some lunch and take a nap, see you guys later"

She just walked off the bridge, but would be back soon enough. It was just Sasuke and I, sitting there, alone on the edge of the bridge in an awkward silence.

"So I guess I owe you one from the other day"

"It was nothing, I was just making sure the mission would go well"

"Of course…I was just trying to start a conversation and what do you do? Block it completely, the conversation's just hit a brick wall, I hope you're happy"

"You're the one who isn't very interesting to talk to"

"I'm sorry I don't know you enough to know what the hell you want to talk about!"

"How about what you did yesterday, you're just as rash as Naruto"

"Ignoring that comment, you weren't much help either! Kakashi did all the work"

"He's a jounin, he can take care of himself. You don't even qualify to be a genin"

"I dare you to say that to my face"

He turned to look at me, "You don't qualify to be a genin"

"Ok I've had enough of this"

I grabbed his shirt and was about to punch him, when we lost our balance and went tumbling over the railing from the bridge. He grabbed my hand and the edge of the bridge, but he lost his grip on the bridge and we fell into the water. I had never mentioned this to anyone besides my sister, but I'm deathly afraid of water and cannot swim, so I was having fun in the water. I flailed around, trying desperately to keep my head above the water. Right when I just stopped trying, Sasuke must have noticed, coming over and wrapped one arm around my stomach, keeping me afloat in the water, but I still took in a bit of water every now and again.

"Calm down, I've got you, you'll be fine"

I felt really embarrassed, I didn't want anyone to find out. I guess that wasn't the only feeling I had…I think I was blushing when he first got me on his arm, he was such a strong swimmer and was fast even while carrying me…what am I saying! This was the annoying guy I always bickered with, none of those kinds of feelings were allowed! Not for him…not now…He got us back onto the bridge and set me down on my back. I could breathe, but it was encumbered.

"So are you alright?"

"Ya…I think so"

"You should have told me you couldn't swim, I would have reacted faster"

"It's not something I tell people…thanks a lot for your help…I don't know what I would have done"

"Don't worry about it, you can always call me if you need help"

"So I guess I owe you two now huh?"

"Only if you're keeping score"

"Sorry for all that"

"I shouldn't have said anything…Either way, we need to get back to guarding the bridge, who knows what could've gone on while we were dawdling"

"Dawdling!?"

"Just come on"

Dawdling??? Really? What the heck was his problem! I nearly drown in some random straight and he considers it dawdling! The nerve! Anyway, a couple of hours later, Araya got back and to my dismay, it started getting foggy.

"What's with the fog? It was sunny a few minutes ago"

"I don't like the look of this, where's Tazuna"

"Over here! Fog in this area is quite rare"

Once again there was a kunai flying right by my head, this time it was and his friend the tracking ninja. They were, of course, there to kill the bridge builder and we had to stop them.

"You guys take Haku, I can deal with Zabuza until Kakashi comes"

"Naoki you can't possibly take him on by yourself"

"Just go, I'll get you guys if I need help"

So it was just me against Zabuza, this was going to be fun. He had water style ninjutsu and a meat cleaver for a sword, yay…He was big and slow in his movements, so dodging him wasn't that hard. The others were stuck in some sort of ice dome, which I could not figure out to save my life. Hmm, maybe his slow movements could give me an advantage here. I ran towards the ice dome, Zabuza right in step, then I jumped onto the highest panel of ice. His sword rammed against it and bounced off, giving his whole body a shock, but it didn't even get close to shattering the ice. I jumped off and ran to the very edge of the bridge.

"Alright Haku, now!"

"Wait what?"

Before I could even process what he said, there were probably twenty or so ice needles in my back and through my arm. I brought my arm back, attempting a rasengan, maybe this time I would be able to hold it the whole time. I actually nailed him and he flew straight off of the bridge, onto the mainland. I turned around and ran back to Haku and the others.

"I bought a few minutes at least, how can I help?", I said while taking out needles from my flesh.

"You can help by breaking the mirrors"

"Thanks for giving _me_ the impossible job"

I got on top of the dome again, but this time slipped and fell through one of the cracks in the structure.

"Smooth, that helps us a ton"

"Shut up"

I got up and more needles came flying at me. I was able to dodge some of them, but most were deep in my skin. Kakashi was now taking over keeping Zabuza occupied…since I guess I can't take on a jounin. Araya helped me get some of the needles out, but I was rearing to go.

"Wait just a few minutes, these wounds could open mo-"

I already jumped back into the center of the fight.

"You're one of the most stubborn people I've ever met!"

"That's not saying much, you don't know that many people"

Suddenly, Naruto came sliding into our little sphere of friendship.

"Naruto you could have helped more from the outside!"

"I figured you guys needed some help from the best ninja ever!"

"Hey best ninja ever, duck"

I dove and managed to get him out of harm's way, not so much for me.

"No don't worry about me, a few more holes won't do anything…"

"I have a great idea!"

"What is it now?"

"Let's all attack the same mirror!"

"We did that already…"

"We need to slow down time to see these stupid things. Araya, can you get the 'best ninja ever' and get out of the circle, I'll cover you"

"Sure thing"

She dragged him out of the circle as Sasuke and I distracted Haku.

"Great, now you know what to do"

I jumped towards the panel we were aiming at, but was intercepted by Haku who had me by the neck.

"Sasuke…go now"

I hit Haku back into one of his mirrors, as Sasuke and Araya got through one of the other mirrors. This was going to take forever. He came right back and shoved me to the side, without any warning.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You aren't paying attention"

He glanced back for a second and I saw red in his eyes. I figured I was imagining things, so I just got back up.

"I really have no plan now"

"Distract Haku, I can hit him"

"We've tried that already, it doesn't work"

"Just do it"

I got up and followed Haku around his mirrors, making sure his eyes never left me. Sasuke actually nailed him with a fire style ninjutsu, making him fall to the ground. Since Araya and Naruto were nowhere to be found, Sasuke and I handled finishing off Haku. That was a long and agonizing fight. Soon after, Zabuza was taken care of as well, so technically we were done with our mission. Since the Bridge Builder should have been very grateful, we all stayed at his house one last night.

"Ow ow ow, Araya you're a horrible medical ninja"

"Just hold still, you have a lot of cuts that insist on bleeding profusely!!"

"Oh I guess I should say this, thanks Sasuke, I don't think I would have been able to do that on my own", I said, looking over at Kakashi and Naruto who were both nodding. I glared at them, since they were the ones who made me say it.

"I know they put you up to that, it's all for the good of the mission"

"Once again I hear that from you, I don't know why I even bother anymore"

"C'mon guys! Let's all get to bed, we'll be back in the village by tomorrow afternoon!"

I declined the _most wonderful medical ninja in the world's_ treatment and just went upstairs for some much needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10: All for One, All Together

We had gotten back to the village fairly quickly, half a day or so. There wasn't much in the way of fun to do before I hear about another mission. I got to the house, completely ignoring Mariah or rather she wasn't even home. I didn't care that much, since we don't interact much to begin with. Making myself dinner, I was on my own for the rest of the night. I had gotten a message that Kakashi wanted to see us the next day, but I doubt he would be there early, so I wouldn't either. I got there at eleven or twelve. Everyone else was already there, but of course not Kakashi.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Are you always going to be late?"

"Since I know Kakashi won't be here, yes probably"

Kakashi did show up fairly soon after that, with a ridiculous excuse as always.

"Kakashi, why do we bother setting up an early time. Next time let's just go for five at night and call it good"

"Well you see, I would have been here earlier but-"

"We really don't care anymore. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you all qualify to compete in the Chuunin exams, if you want to"

"Why are you telling us this now? It's four hours away!"

"Well we better get ready fast then, c'mon guys! We can do this!"

"Is that an agreement then?"

"Well are we all in this?"

"Might as well"

It was decided then, we were going to compete in the Chuunin exams, whether we were ready or not. I rushed to the house, picked up some things I needed and had a little bit of time to kill.

"Hey Naoki, I heard that you are going into the Chuunin exams, that will be fun"

"No thanks to you, I thought family was supposed to stick together and help each other"

"Well I've been busy lately. I'll tell you what, you get past the first two exams and I'll get you a trainer for the finals"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because you have lightning chakra and I don't. Just do a good job okay"

"Fine fine, not like I need this anyway"

"You don't want to be a Genin for the rest of your life. Just don't over think things and be careful"

"How dangerous could it be? I'm sure I'll be fine. _Thanks for your concern oh high and mighty one_"

"Joke all you want, these exams can change your life"

"How inspirational, I better get going to my life changing experience. I'll be back soon for that trainer you promised"

"Good luck"

"Whatever"

I got over to the meeting area, blowing right past the idiots waiting on the first floor. I was nearly late, but got into the room with five or so minutes left. When I opened the door, I didn't see what I expected. There was a lot of different ninjas there, most looked twenty or thirty.

"Naoki, over here"

I turned around and found my three teammates.

"Oh hey guys, I didn't know if I'd find you in this crowd"

"Glad to see your not late for once in your life"

"Shut up Araya, I got here didn't I?"

"Who cares how long it took, we're all here now"

"Along with a couple hundred creepers"

Someone came in through the doorway, scars across his head. I presumed that it was the proctor and that was verified when he started talking.

"Alright everyone sit down and shut up. I am the proctor of the first section of the Chuunin exam, my name is Ibiki. This section of the test will test every fiber of your being, your entire life depends on what happens here. We are giving you, a written test. I know what you're thinking, what a stupid way to test us, but that's exactly what I want you to think. The rules are as follows: No cheating in any form, anyone caught will be immediately dismissed. You are all taking this as a team, so if one of you is dismissed from the room, you all will be as such. Lastly, if you and your team happen to fail, all of you are condemned to be Genin for the rest of your ninja careers. Any questions?"

Silence filled the room, nobody was going to argue with that logic…or lack thereof.

"Alright then, since there is nothing further to say, we will hand out the tests"

I got my paper and it looked like it was in another language. The questions were ridiculous, how would anyone know these questions!? There must have been a trick to it, something I had overlooked. No ninja of our status would know these questions. I was about to look around, but remembered the speech about cheating. I noticed Araya rapidly scratching away at the paper with the pencil. I would be able to get the answers if she just moved her arm and slipped the paper. Sure it was risky, but what else would I do, leave it blank? I discreetly obtained the answers, watching more than half of the class get caught cheating and getting kicked out. Finally after what felt like hours, the proctor spoke up once more.

"Alright, for the last portion of this test, there is one question, worth more than the rest of the test five times. If you get this question wrong, you and your team will fail and van never become anything more than Genin. But if you quit now, you could always try next year"

Hell if I was going to do that, after all the crap we've done so far? Why wouldn't we be able to take care of this together? I looked over at my teammates, they seemed to have the same idea. Even more people left, but the few that were left were staying put.

"Any more of you want to quit? If not I have something to say, congratulations to everyone, you all pass to the next test!"

There was a bit of confusion before I found out exactly what they did to us. It was ingenious, just over thought and extreme.

"I want you all to stay here and chat among yourselves and wait for the next proctor. She came quickly…and through the window.

* * *

Happy New Year!!! For a special present, I'm publishing 4 chapters in the next week!!!! All on this fic, but hopefully others will soon follow. I hope you all had good holidays and keep to your resolutions!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Fateful Encounter

"Alright all you maggots, this is the 44th battle training ground, but we like to call it, the forest of death. As my predecessor explained, you will be set up in your individual teams, given a colored scroll. Your goal is to gain the opposite color scroll and head into the tower in the center of the forest, but I would be careful, there are many dangerous and… oh hell what do I care? Get to the tower within three days and you'll pass to the finals. Just try not to die, it's always messy to clean up"

"Well what do you guys think? Isn't this going to be a fun adventure?", I stated rather sarcastically.

"Oh you bet, I mean why the hell would we want to go into a strange and unnatural caged in forest apparently filled with f*cked up animals just waiting to get a hold of us"

"As much as your fantasies are relevant, I do think we should be going"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with"

Naruto walked over to the kiosk and grabbed our scroll, probably a bad decision in the long run, but hey, he was excited to do so. We stood outside of one of the many gates and formulated our plan.

"Our best bet is to split up, find another team, and take em down right then and there!", Naruto exclaimed as he was spinning the scroll.

"Naruto that's a horrible idea"

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better"

"What makes you think spitting up is going to help us at all?"

"If we stick together we'll never find anyone else!"

"Fine, we'll split up and meet back here in two hours. If you don't get here in two hours, then we'll go and gather everyone"

"Whatever, I need a break from this anyway"

Each of us took a different direction, scanning around the perimeter and aimlessly wander hoping to find something of minor interest. I was there, simply minding my own business heading down the western slope of the area, when something caught on my ankle, sending me sliding down a small hill.

"Oww…What the hell was that!? Freakin branch…er whatever it was"

I pushed myself up off the ground, pushing the hair out of my face, and suddenly noticing I wasn't alone in that part of the forest. Some strange, messed up looking man was standing about twenty yards away in the shadow of the trees.

"Alright, who the hell are you?"

"Maybe you know me", he stepped into the light, revealing a face that looked like the details of some tales I had heard.

"Orochimaru right? I've heard stories about you, not all of them good"

"Quite likely, most people do not understand my work"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here to talk to you of course"

"And why would you do something like that, I'm just a genin, what would you want with me"

"You said you had heard stories of my works, correct? Well one of my greatest form of transmorphing jutsu was created on a basis of knowledge that I have gained from Akatsuki"

"What do I care about your messed up jutsu and where it came from? If you didn't notice I already have something I'm trying to do right now", I muttered as I started to hike back up the hill.

"Of course, you're Naoki Namikaze. You strive to get out from under the shadow of your family, sever the ties that bind you to this place. You want to get away from it and start something new, something that will help you be content with you own individuality. You want to make a name for yourself, be a separate entity that would be known as such"

I stopped in my tracks, I never thought that anyone could see right through me like that without even knowing me.

"Why are you assuming this about me? You've been doing your homework or what?"

"That I have, I know an awful lot about you, probably more than you know of yourself"

"You still haven't told me what you wanted from me, why you're here"

"Why, I want you to join me"

"Let's just say I'm listening, what's your offer?"

"A way to further your goals, a way for you to get a head start on that dream of yours. You would come with me, I would provide everything, including training and your desired selective solitude. All I ask of you, is your cooperation in experiments furthering our knowledge of bijuu and jinchuuriki, to help perfect the transmorphing jutsu I had mentioned earlier"

"What would make you think that I would agree to this?"

"Because you're ambitious, you wouldn't be able to pass up an offer like this. It is a great opportunity for you. All you have to do is accept my offer to start the process. I can make you a well-know, powerful ninja, even more so than your sister. Isn't that what you want?"

Many things were going through my head, buzzing around as I tried to wrap my head around what I wanted to do about this.

"If…If I wanted to accept, would it be an immediate process"

"It would start now, but no drastic changes at this moment. So is it a yes"

"I'm…still thinking about it"

"Let me seal the deal"

He came closer and closer, myself stepping back slowly.

"This will hurt, but you'll find it's worth it for your goals"

Suddenly he appeared behind me, digging his teeth into the tendon in my neck. I screamed in excruciating pain, as the wound felt as if it was simply taking my consciousness with its pulsating feeling. I threw my hand up to it, pushing down as hard as I can, attempting to stop any bleeding. I collapsed onto my knees, then to the ground as I felt it ripping through my body as if a kunai was being pulled across my back and arm.

"What…what the…hell di…d you do"

"All in good time. When you're ready, find me, I'll be waiting. Soon you will understand"

I let out another scream as it spread itself across my body in a searing pain. My vision started to blur, my body couldn't take it all in one sitting, I needed to adjust, but couldn't let go, not now, who knew what would happen. I tried, but eventually succumb to the pain and fell unconscious. He pulled one hand under my stomach and picked me up. My head dropped down limp, fading in and out of consciousness. He must've taken me back to my teammates. He jumped down into the clearing we were meeting at, still holding me in one hand.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Naoki"

"What the f*ck did you do to her you bastard!?"

"Don't worry Naoki, we'll help you……………"

My struggle with the pain had gotten the best of me, I couldn't keep pulling out of unconsciousness, I just gave it up.

What woke me up was someone yelling into my ear and streams of water down my face. I struggled to open my eyes, but when I did, it looked as if I was in a cave, or a tree maybe.

"Where the…hell am I…"

I leaned up on my arms, but they buckled under me as I fell back to the ground.

"Oww…"

"Oh just lie down, you're in no shape to get up"

I opened my eyes again, after the blurriness faded away and they focused, I found Araya sitting on the other side of whatever we were in. I was bewildered and confused as to where I was or what I was doing there. It slowly came back to me, minute by minute.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, give or take a day"

"What!? Where are the others?"

"Off doing something unproductive I'm sure, they got into an argument and went separate ways, so who knows if they're even alive"

"That's reassuring, so why did you stay behind?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on you"

"Ya because this forest is that dangerous. What happened when I blacked out?"

"Oh that, don't worry too much about it. You didn't miss much anyway"

"I would prod but…I really don't feel up to something like that"

The pain in my neck came back, this time more intense than before. I grabbed at it with my hand again, but that didn't help. My breathing became rapid and erratic, making it hard to talk. The pain slithered across my whole body very slowly. Getting to my eyes, it amplified my vision and from what I could tell at that point, was heightening my other senses as well. I got up on my feet, this strange sense of realistic power urged me to try it out. Luckily for me, I heard a few people three-fourths of a mile away. I looked over at Araya, who apparently didn't get my mental message, and went for it. I found another team of ninjas, with three people who were some of the unluckiest little bastards in the forest.


	12. Chapter 12: Preliminary Action

I grabbed a limb off one of the nearby trees, sharpening it to a point with my chakra. I got within twenty feet of them without them noticing. I ran to the one that had his back facing me, jabbing the tree limb right through his chest. I jerked it out as he fell to the ground. I grabbed his arm and flung him into one of the trees, impaling him on a branch. I turned to the other two, feeling the searing pain again, this time through my stomach. They jumped at me, but I released an immense amount of chakra. My eyes opened into a dark room. There was an intense heat and a half molten floor. I knew exactly where I was, I had been here many times in my dreams, the cage of the Five tailed Phoenix.

"_**Nice to see you again. I don't know what you're doing out there, but I want a piece of that"**_

"Hey wait what!?"

It lounged at me and a talon wrapped around my ankle pulling me past the bars. I lifted my head up, enveloped in a blue-purple veil. The chakra swirled around my body, taking form. The mark allowed the Phoenix to easily extend its reach and take over my body with no problems. I looked over at the last two ninjas. I got one of them by the neck, digging into their skin and letting my chakra do its job. With my other hand, I reached through his chest, ripping out his life and feeling it beat in my hand. I turned to the last one, as he ran for his life. I was about to lunge at him, but I was tackled down by someone.

"Araya get the hell away from me or you're next"

"I just need a minute, seriously, look at yourself"

There was nothing I could do, I had no idea how to push back either of the factors working on my body. Suddenly I felt a pressure pain in my neck, I turned around to see Sasuke as I fell out of consciousness and into his arms.

When I woke up, I was in a large room, surrounded by many other ninjas, most of which I recognized.

"Twice in one day, I wake up and can't figure out what the hell happened or where I am"

"It's a long story from where Sasuke knocked you out to here, I won't bore you with the details, but we got the scrolls and are at the tower"

"So I was out for what a day?"

"Sure let's go with that. Since so many people passed through to this point, they're going to have us do a preliminary fight to eliminate half of us"

"Oh that's exciting, so who am I up against this time"

"Do you remember a Leaf ninja named Kabuto?"

"Vaguely, the white haired one with glasses right?"

"Ya that's him, you're the second one up, so have fun"

"This is great, I have no idea who I'm going up against, I just got up from a daylong coma, have no idea what to do with this thing on my neck that I don't want you to tell a soul about!"

"Alright, it's just between you, me, and Sasuke"

"How did he find out again?"

"That was your fault you took off to kill a couple of random ninjas"

"Second huh, so who's going first?"

"It doesn't really matter, but that fight is probably going to end soon, so get ready"

"I just got up and now I have to fight again, great timing"

I sat and attempted to keep my head on straight. I jumped down from the catwalk around the arena, since the first match was over. I remember nothing about how this guy fights, so I was on my own for that.

"Second match, Kabuto Yakushi and Naoki Namikaze. Give us a good battle, the first one to give up or die loses. Begin"

Kabuto didn't look too interested in fighting, but all the better for me. I put my hand up to my neck again, trying to calm the searing pain that kept coming back.

"I better finish this fast before it gets out of hand"

"I won't let you do that, I have to see you in action"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see"

I brought out a kunai and decided to play his little game. I threw the kunai at him while charging a rasengan. I jumped at him, but he dodged and kicked me up in the air. His hands were glowing a bright blue as he came after me. I ducked out of the way, but not enough to completely dodge. He hit me right on the neck, on the mark. As I came falling back down to earth, the curse mark immediately spread across my whole body. Whatever he did was causing it to activate. He appeared in front of me, whispering so that only I could hear.

"Go ahead, use the mark freely on me. I won't care, since I work for Orochimaru as well. Let's make it a quick show"

"You expect me to cooperate with you"

"You don't have much of a choice do you?"

"Fine, but I'll be the winner here"

My massive chakra rush would have been too much for him anyway. I charged a rasengan once more, a darker color with small sparks emanating from it. I thrusted my hand at him and he was gone, right through the wall and back outside. I followed after him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him back into the arena. I got him into the air, followed closely by shuriken as I got above him. I grabbed a kunai, extending the cutting edge into a sword. I jabbed it right through him and pinned him to the ground with it. I grabbed the handle, twisted it in his stomach, and pulled it straight out of him, letting it fall to the floor.

"Next time maybe you'll give me a greater challenge"

"The winner is Naoki Namikaze"

I jumped right back up to the platform, curse mark still fully activated.

"You know, I really enjoy this"

"Time to put it away, you don't know how dangerous it is"

"I just know that I like it. I'm leaning towards a decision"

"Don't come at me with that crap, I have no idea what the f*ck you're talking about. There's a special guest coming for you"

"You called Mariah didn't you"

"No not me, but she is coming"

"I'll bail out of here before that anyway"

I started walking towards the door, ramming into someone on the way down.

"Hey Mariah, what's up?"

"Nothing really"

She touched the bridge of my nose, casting a hypnosis genjutsu. The mark disappeared instantly as I slid back onto the wall, falling asleep on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13: Long Training Ahead

When my eyes opened again, I was on the couch in the living room of my house. I leaned up, supporting myself with my hands.

"You're finally awake"

"Ya no thanks to you, I believe you owe me an explanation"

"And I owe you a trainer, but we'll get to that. I simply was helping you. I placed a sealing jutsu on the mark"

"Why the hell would you do that!"

"I was thinking of your well being that's all"

"Next time you want to think of my well being, don't! I can handle myself perfectly fine"

"I'm not taking off the sealing jutsu so don't even bother. On a lighter note, since you have a full month, I have an important training task for you"

"And why would I take up this offer?"

"Because the reward is meant for you, you're the only one who can use it"

"You're sending me on some sort of epic adventure aren't you"

"Epic? Hardly, but it won't take you longer than a couple of days"

"Alright what is it"

"Remember when I told you that you had a special weapon because of the Phoenix? Well it's time for you to go and get it"

"Why would this help me at all?"

"It's no ordinary weapon. It's a specialty blade, made from the steel like feathers of the five tailed Phoenix. It's a smooth blade now with kinsuji on each side, that's what will help you"

"How are markings on a sword helpful now?"

"It draws out lightning chakra, molding it across the blade as physical lightning. It will aid in your training"

"Fine, I'll get the sword, then we'll talk about what you did"

"You'll be long over that by the time you're done"

"You just wanted to get rid of me for a while"

"Here, they'll be waiting for you there"

She handed me a slip of paper with directions on it. I guess I was stuck going on this training mission.

When I arrived at the spot marked on the map, I was a little surprised when I saw one of the Fire temples. I hesitantly walked through the gates as one of the monks greeted me.

"Hello, you are Naoki Namikaze correct? "

"Yes, but I really don't think I'm in the right place"

"Of course you are, you are the Jinchuuriki of the Phoenix are you not?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well then you are in the right place. Come with me, we've been expecting you"

As we walked through the many hallways, I noticed that there were quite a few monks, but not nearly as many as this building could hold.

"Each of these monks you see before you has undergone what you would call ninjutsu training. We use it for defense here, but we are very knowledgeable in the art"

He lead us both to the center courtyard, filled with a sand garden and a small tree grove. What was I even doing there, I felt really out of place. I should simply as for the sword and get out of there.

"So, you know why I'm here right?"

"Of course, but we cannot let you take the sword yet, you are not ready"

"Ok…what do I have to do for you to give it to me?"

"Complete the training regime I have set up for you. It's a simple course, all you need to do is get a firm grasp on your main chakra element, lightning. Since the sword feeds off of that chakra, I can't let you touch it until you gain control"

"Alright what's first, let's get this training started"

"You are much too overzealous, we must start at a low level and work up. Your first task is going to happen right here. You see, every moving creature has its own electrical signals that compose its nervous system. You're first obstacle is learning to sense these, in turn, sensing their presence. You are going to stay here in the garden, until you can do this"

"Oh c'mon, how hard can that be. Can't we just start on something more useful?"

"There is always a first stage to everything. Complete this and we'll talk"

He walked away, off to tend to the other pressing matters. I wasn't going to learn anything from this guy. I got up to the top of one of the trees, sitting on the highest branch so I could overlook the whole facility. How you were supposed to sense things with nervous systems, I had no idea, but all my mind did was wander. I was never going to accomplish this. There was no one else in the whole place that I could see from where I was. After a while, I had fallen asleep in the soft leaves, not noticing the storm clouds coming up on the horizon. It was raining fairly hard, when I finally woke up.

"I guess he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't come back until I got it. I might as well try I guess"

I got comfortable, hopefully not in a position to fall asleep. I sat there in silence, getting drenched by the rain to no real avail. There was one form of lightning I could sense and it was getting too close for comfort. I was finally able to focus for a couple of hours, still soaking wet, but it was interesting challenge. I did find that I could slowly start to fell where the lightning would strike farther and farther away. All this training needed was some focus and attention to detail, neither of which would come easily to me. It must have been at least 1 in the morning and getting nowhere. I wasn't feeling the 'electrical signals', but I was in tune enough to know exactly when a bolt of lightning was going to strike my tree. I barreled out of the tree and was going to head on inside. I didn't care about this stupid training, if I kept going, it was going to get me killed. I heard a faint clapping in the distance and was really ticked off.

"That was good"

"I didn't get your training done"

"Yes, but it will come with time and two weeks is a long time. Now come, let us get you dried off"

He escorted me back to what would be my room and I got dried off, heading off to a well deserved sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: A Milestone Crossed

I was violently awoken by a loud ringing from somewhere on the grounds of the temple. I stared outside with a dazed look on my face, the sun wasn't even up. I crawled back to my bed, covered my face with the blanket, and attempted to fall back asleep. A few minutes later, someone came clamoring down the hallway with a bell. I tuned it out, but damn all these stupid wakeup calls. The monk I had met the day before slid the door open and turned on the light. I pulled the pillow over my face and was not going to get up that early.

"Rise and shine, you've had plenty of sleep. We have too much work for you to sleep in"

"What…what time is it?"

"Three of course, the same time we get up every day"

"I only had two hours of sleep…wake me up at eleven or twelve"

"Then the day will be half over, we must start right now"

"Ehhhhh good luck with that, tell me how it goes later"

He calmly walked over and, without knowing it, sent a current right through the newly acquired seal on my neck. I had almost forgotten about that, but thanks for reminding me I still have that problem to deal with.

"Fine, you have my attention, what are we doing today?"

"Meet me outside in ten minutes"

I was really starting to hate these cryptic monks that didn't care much for other's well being. Which reminded me, I still had a bone to pick with Mariah when I got back, I had to remember that she was the one who got me into this mess. I got some clothes on, borrowed from the temple since mine were soaking wet from yesterday. I met the monk outside in the courtyard, where he had drawn a symbol in the sand.

"For today's lesson, you shall learn to keep lightning within your body for as long as possible. To accomplish this, I will be your source. Most of the things I will be teaching you will cause you to figure out the techniques on your own with little instruction. We are within the sand so that when needed, the extra electric charge can be conducted into it. Retain your stance. We shall do this until you can keep it without pain"

"What the hell does this have to do with me learning how to use this as a jutsu?"

"You must allow the current to flow within you. In order to control it, you must be a part of it and it to you. It will also render any lightning style used against you useless, so take your stance"

I brought my feet shoulder length apart, left hand in front to conduct the lightning into my body, right hand close to my stomach to expel it when necessary.

"Ready? Go"

I brought his strike into my own body. It flowed through my arm and into my center with a horrible burning sensation. I was determined to keep it as long as possible, I didn't care how much it hurt. I needed to finish this so I could get into the real training.

"Holding up?"

I could do this dammit, and no freakin monk was going to make me think otherwise. I was supposed to have a natural gift at this, and I was going to make it kick in right now. I had held it for fifteen minutes, my whole body had erratic motions, but I wasn't giving up. This monk was going to see that I wasn't any old ninja, I was Naoki Namikaze and I take anything that he threw at me. I gathered the whole current into my right arm and was able to launch it right back at him.

"What's your next training? Is it going to be this easy?"

"I am impressed, I truly did underestimate you, but your trial is not over. From here on, it's a matter of perfecting your abilities, not to mention creating your own source of electricity. All you need to learn is how to increase the frequency vibrations within your chakra. Create lightning of your own accord. Get it done before the sun rises and I will have something special for you"

Something special? What does that even mean…Well I was going to do it anyway. It would take probably about an hour until I could do it, lightning style was a bit more difficult than others, the handsigns could be used interchangeably, not to mention that if you are truly skilled, you don't even need them. By focusing and gaining control over my chakra, I would be able to accomplish this easily. This chakra was difficult to transform into a physical state, but the few times I did it, I could feel its massive potential.

"I do believe you owe me something spectacular, so let's see it"

"Come with me then"

I followed him into the main hall, where they do their offerings and ceremonies. We went through a door at the back and down a stairwell. At the end of the stairs was a small room with only one thing inside, and it was at its center.

"This shall be your prize when you are able to handle its massive power"

He lifted off a sheet that was covering the case. I unlocked it and opened the lid. It was a beautiful blade, kinsuji etched on each side. It had a light purple tint to it as such, the handle was a deep purple of itself. I was going to grab the magnificent thing, but he stopped my hand.

"You are not yet ready, but be patient, the time has nearly arrived"

The day concluded much as the next few did, getting to sleep late, rising early and training endlessly for hours.

* * *

Haha I'm talking less and less in these little blurbs down here...but I will definitely get some more of these out in the next week or so, I'm suddenly inspired again thanks to a few people. I do hope we all have done something fun in these past few weeks, and I won 30$ from the superbowl game today, yes the saints won lol!!!! New chapter end!!


	15. Chapter 15: Realization of Feelings

It had been nearly two weeks that I've been here, but I really have been learning a lot. I was able to control and set off my own lightning strikes. The monks even had more they wanted to share with me, this time, it was Kakashi's original jutsu.

"Kakashi Hatake was once a student here and he was able to come up with a new development in lightning style ninjutsu, what he called Chidori. You already have all of the components to utilize this jutsu, all you need is a bit of knowledge"

He went on to tell me about the way Kakashi had learned to hold the lightning in his hand, not just direct it at others. He gave me the hand seals needed to execute the jutsu and I took it to heart that it was a borrowed jutsu that I would have to build upon, but that was all I needed. After practicing with it for a while, I felt that I had gone up to a new level myself and with my newfound abilities, I would have no problems with the Chuunin exams or anything else that would get in my way. I still was not able to fully comprehend the electric signals from the other creatures in nature, but my electric field was slowly becoming more precise. He had told me that it would take a long time and a lot of training to fully encompass the world, but to keep working at it. I was finally ready, after nearly two weeks of intense training, I was ready to take my prize. I was able to take my precious weapon, Muramasa, the blade forged from demon feathers. I held it in my hand, I could feel its power running through me, taking a bit of my chakra and making it its own. Such a powerful weapon, as sharp as lightning and just as unbreakable and swift. I sheathed it, feeling the raw energy course through me, this was the start of something grand, something to be commemorated. I bid farewell to my sensei's and was able to finally return home.

The Chuunin exams would be starting up once more in a couple of weeks. What was I going to do until then with all my free time? Of course I really should be training, but I had no idea with who or what to learn anymore. There was always my sister, but as much I as _love_ having her boss me around, I thought I would take my own way to get ready and train specifically with my sword and my newfound powers. I was walking back to the house, along one of the busiest roads in the village. It was fairly dark now, eight or nine at night, so I wasn't too surprised when someone bumped into me. Whoever it was turned around and looked at me again, a very disturbing look.

"Hey what's a pretty little thing like you walking home alone at night. Do you know how many stalkers there are that would take advantage of you?"

"I'm looking at one, who are you?"

"Me? It's a pleasure to meet you", he gently slid his hand under mine, kissing my hand, "My name's Kevin"

"What no last name?"

"Not for someone like me. Now what say you, I bet someone like you would be a wonderful bed partner, what do you say?"

I raised my eyebrow in disapproval and just attempted to walk away. He clamped onto my hand and wouldn't let go. He pulled back and I was caught between his arm and his chest. I tried pushing off from his chest, but he was insanely strong. Was this guy a ninja? I hadn't seen him before and I don't see a headband. I tried charging lightning through my body, but he only backed away from a few seconds.

"Such an electric personality"

"I'm not laughing here"

"Don't be so uptight, I'll show you a good time"

"Look just forget it"

"I never did catch your name"

"Naoki"

"What no last name?"

"Naoki Uzumaki Namikaze, if you must know"

"That's a mouthful, I'll tell you what else is"

"I told you no already"

"You're a persistent bastard you know that"

"Not the first time I've heard that"

"I'm sure you hear it a lot"

"Nah, just you and this one girl from my village"

"Let me guess, she didn't go with you either"

"Nope, she came after a while. I've never been turned down by a girl"

"Well get used to it. Why don't you just go to one of your girlfriends"

"I'm not into that kind of thing, I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy"

"Of course. Well it's getting late, I'll be heading to my house now"

"Who said we're done here?"

At eight or nine at night, I really didn't expect much of anyone to come and help, but apparently I wasn't the only team seven member out and about that night. Sasuke was walking down the and immediately came to my rescue. He got Kevin off and slipped his own arm across my back and onto my hip, gently pushing my head to his chest, making me blush a really bright red, but I hoped he couldn't tell.

"Naoki is this guy bothering you?"

"Who's this? Can't you see we're busy here"

"This is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm Naoki's boyfriend"

"Oh really? She is quite a feisty ninja after all, but I don't believe you"

"You don't have to believe me, it's simply fact"

"Well maybe not tonight, but I'd keep an eye on her, must attract a lot of attention"

"Just get out of here, I don't want to see you come after her again"

"Not today, but definitely in the near future, my darling flower, you'll be mine. Bang you later"

He kissed my hand and continued walking down the street.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up"

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, you know where it is right?"

"I've been there before remember"

"Of course"

As we were walking, I just kept thinking to myself that I should tell him something. I had to thank him in some way. We got to the gates outside my house, and I hadn't thought of anything. I reached for my keys and got the gate open.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye. I wanted to tha-"

He ran his hand softly over my cheek, pulled on my neck, bringing our faces closer together. I stared down a bit, but he guided my chin up kissing me gently on the lips. I hesitated for a second , but draped my arms around his neck. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach, my knees wanted to buckle under me. I pulled back from our kiss slowly, not wanting to give up this moment. I felt something that had never happened before. I was out of breathe and didn't quite know what I should say.

"Well I um…"

"Naoki let me say something first, how would you like to go out tomorrow with me"

"I…I would love to"

"Great", he kissed me on the lips once more, this time more forceful, "I'll see you then"

* * *

Well well, she finally gets some of the power she's been craving then she gets involved in her own love affair! How is she supposed to train when she can't get him out of her mind, well I guess she'll just have to balance them both. Not only is there a date to be had, even more crazy shenanigans to come~


	16. Chapter 16: First Date

I walked inside to find a very disturbing surprise in the living room, a purple haired surprise.

"Why are you in my house, you creepy stalker!"

"Hey it's the hot girl I met on the street, did you change your mind?"

"No, no I haven't. Don't expect me to either. Why are you here?"

"Oh were you not informed? Go ask the blonde chick in the study"

So I left the stalker rapist in the room and demanded an explanation.

"I know you're upset Naoki, but he's the ambassador of the Cloud Village. We had so much room, I said he could stay with us"

"Why would you do that!"

"Look, it was the third's idea and I couldn't tell him no, that would be rude"

"Then be rude, this guy's a psychotic rapist with only one fang. He shouldn't be here!"

"He'll be staying in the bottom floor 3rd guest room. You won't even know he's here"

"Fine, just keep him out of my room. I'm locking the door just in case"

I got up to my room, locking the door behind me, throwing myself onto the bed. My mind wandered as I peered at the sword in the corner. I would only be able to use its full power when I unlocked my true potential. That sword would help me immensly in the upcoming chuunin exam. It dawned on me soon thereafter, I was going on a date the next day…a date with Sasuke…Oh…My…God…I had wanted this to happen, but never actually thought that it was a realistic idea…I wasn't going to freak out, I was going to do everything exactly like I always do…

I finally got myself ready, after half an hour of prepping. I walked downstairs completely forgetting that Kevin was sleeping downstairs, not alone of course…To avoid him, I had to stay in the living room and probably stay away from the kitchen. If all went well, which it never does, I would be able to get out of here without the stalker rapist finding out. I heard the doorbell ring, snuck over there and was out of the house easily.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hello Naoki, you look nice today. Are you ready?"

"Ya let's go"

We didn't get outside the perimeter before Kevin came bounding out of the front door.

"Hey sexy blue haired girl wait up"

"You can't even remember my name. I'm busy today anyway, so go off and do your job or…stalk someone else"

"Oh c'mon, you honestly thought I bought that boyfriend crap yesterday? Baby don't you want some real action?"

"Look Kevin, I'm not interested"

"You just haven't experienced what I have to offer-"

"Hey buddy, she said she wasn't interested"

"Oh and now you, her 'boyfriend', is going to stop me?"

"Guys c'mon, calm down"

"You're right, a purple haired freak like that isn't worth my time. C'mon Naoki, I have something fun planned for today"

He grabbed my hand, completely ignoring Kevin, mainly hoping that jerk would just leave, and started leading me though one of the many forests within the village. We were far outside all of the usual places that I had been training and such. It was a bit breezy at the house, but within the forest, I didn't feel any of it.

"Sasuke where are we going?"

"You'll see, just be patient"

I finally figured out what he was planning, we came to a clearing in the forest. He had set up a whole assortment of appetizers.

"Naoki are you going to sit down or just stand there?"

There were so many things to choose from, I had no idea where to start. So he chose for me. He picked up one of the spring rolls and held it to my mouth.

"What , you don't want it? Just try a bit"

I took a bit and it was surprisingly good. I picked up a piece and did the same to him. We took turns picking pieces for each other until we finished the whole thing.

"Do you have anything else planned?"

"What if I do?"

"Well then, I-…Guess who's still following us"

"Oh really?"

In one fluid, swift movement, he had pushed me onto my back. I was about to hit the ground when his arms snaked around my shoulders, the other held one of my hands, leaning me gently onto the tree. His face was inches from mine.

"I don't care if he's watching"

He pulled on my back, bringing me up into a kiss. His tongue touched against my lips as he opened his mouth, I obligingly opened mine, his tongue ran smoothly passed my lips and into my mouth. When he did pull away, his arms didn't let go of my waist.

"So I thought that you may have had something else in mind today"

"Of course I do"

He grabbed my hand, running it across his cheek and skin was so warm, I reluctantly pulled away, but we did have to keep going with our plans. The rest of my day was awesome, fantastic even. We had done so many things. We even headed to a skating rink not too far off. I looked out at the rink with some apprehension, because I've never skated before. I pulled on the skating blades and wobbled over to the edge of the ice. A little electricity wouldn't hurt through the blades, melting the ice just a little bit. I didn't want to go out on the ice, I had changed my mind about it, feeling less and less confident as the minutes went on. Sasuke came over to me, pushing me slightly, making me take a few steps and getting stuck out on the ice. I immediately skated over to the rail on the edge of the rink, starting to glare playfully at Sasuke.

"You can do this, it's not hard"

"Ya maybe it's not hard, but I don't want to be on a lake of frozen water. I don't like falling because I suck at this"

"Oh c'mon, here grab my hand"

He intertwined his fingers in mine, pulling me along. I felt comfortable enough to let go, feeling my feet slide out from under me. I just about feel before his arms encircled my waist, bringing me back up to his level.

"Don't worry, I got you"

"We need to stop doing this"

"I don't mind"

He pulled me up, right into the embrace of another kiss. It was short lived, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last of the day.

"I could get used to those"

"Don't worry, there's plenty more in store tonight. Let's go"

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

"No, it's going to stay a secret"

"You're trying to be mysterious, it's not working"

"But you're intrigued, I just know it"

We took off to have dinner at a cute little restaurant back in the Leaf. Talking alone with him made me realize something, it wasn't his looks that I loved, they were a positive, but I was amazed by his actions and what he said. How he said it even started to send me into a daze. I really couldn't see myself with anyone else now. Kevin had absolutely nothing on him. After dinner, we went on a leisurely walk around the lake. Night had slipped into the sky, the moon sneaking into the heavens. It was a clear night, the stars were bright as we sat under one of the trees.

"Naoki, did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Do you even have to ask? I honestly didn't think you had something like this in you"

"Why thanks. I did get some help"

"Oh?"

"But enough about that. We have some unfinished business..."

He gently pinned me to the tree by placing his hand on the tree by my head. His other hand had his fingers combing through my hair, as I did the same with his. He tenderly kissed me. We broke apart, still touching at the nose. He caressed my cheek and then pulled me into another kiss. This time he slid his tongue into my mouth and leaned my head back farther down the tree. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him in closer. He used his free arm to pull up on my back, deepening the kiss. When we broke apart, I sat up again and leaned my head on his chest, while he ran his fingers through my hair. I guess I was about ready to call it quits, after all, Mariah would start speculating soon.

"I should really go Sasuke"

"Well then, I'll walk you home"

At the gate, I really didn't know what to do. I had such a great time, I didn't want it to end. He brought his arms around me, bringing me in close to him. He let go, kissing me on the cheek, and headed off. I got in the door, seeing that Mariah was still up, reading in the living room.

"Oh you're back? How did it go?"

"Fine"

"Just fine? Sounds like you didn't enjoy yourself"

"No it's not like that. I just...don't want to talk about it with you. I'm going up to my room anyway"

"Alright, whatever you say little sister"

"Can you get in the habit of...not calling me that anymore"

"Don't count on it"

I didn't see that conversation going anywhere, so I got into my room, hoping not to catch the bastard child tonight. I got into my bed, falling asleep with a little smile on my face.

* * *

Hello all you people who I haven't seen in a long time! How's it going? As most of you know, it's summer, so these chapters may be more plentiful in the near future! Some serious stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters, so keep your patience with me please! Hope you're having a great summer guys!


	17. Chapter 17: Properties of Chakra

Training was gong well. I had definitely improved my lightning style tremendously. Almost everyday I would go into the forest and try to develop more ways I could use the versatile element. This was the first of one of those days. It was four or five, the sun was just losing its glow to the horizon. After such a long day, I was just about ready to head home for the night. Nobody was around where I was, I still hadn't learned about the buddy system. When I had turned to leave the forest, I saw a shadowy figure within the dense trees.

"Who's there"

He stepped forward, I immediately knew who it was.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?"

"Well child, I believe it is time to initiate one of the plans that we had discussed"

"Which one and what does it have to do with me?"

"I have a special role for you. Come with me"

I was questioning myself, but did follow him. Surprisingly, I was quite close to one of his underground laboratories. For the most part, it just consisted of many hallways and corridors. I greatly desired to go down a different hall, but I would have probably gotten lost, around there, that could have gotten me killed. We finally stopped in a strange room. There was an analytical and control device, a clear glass cylinder attached by wires to the ceiling as well as the control panel. There was also many generators, whose chords disappeared into the darkness. The only illumination came from the cylinder as well as the screens. He was explaining everything as we went through the halls. If this worked, my Chuunin exam competitor wouldn't stand a chance. One of the assistants directed what I was to do. There was what seemed to be a heart rate monitor as well as wires up to my temples. Next was a high level genjutsu meant to disturb the subconscious and awaken the Phoenix. My chakra can be divided into three parts: the chakra I was born with (Blue), the Phoenix chakra (Dark Purple), and the metamorphic curse mark chakra (Dark Red). The short term experiment consisted of stably mixing each chakra at different levels and seeing what an increase in concentration can cause. My chakra network was very complicated and unstable with the three chakras, breaking the pattern could have disastrous results. It seemed that increasing my natural chakra was doing virtually nothing. Increasing the Phoenix chakra too much would cause it to short circuit the system and cause my body serious harm. I never messed with the jinchuuriki cloak, it was too savage and rough for me now. After many different attempts, it was concluded that and increase or decrease in the curse mark chakra would be directly proportional to how much bijuu chakra would be present in my body. Changing all of these chakra levels was exhausting, but we were nearly finished. They were looking for something specific, I didn't know what but I wouldn't be leaving until we got it. Without the outside assistance, I could increase each chakra on my own; natural chakra fed into the curse mark created that chakra, which increased the bijuu chakra. The only real painful part of all that was when I had a specific concentration of curse mark chakra that was higher than my bijuu chakra. I grabbed my chest and neck. Something felt like it was crushing the life out of me. I yelled to stop, but it was to no avail. The curse seal was being forcibly released more and more until it covered my whole body. My hair was gradually getting longer, darker. The pain manifested itself on my back. My body couldn't take it anymore. Whatever was happening, it felt fatal. Suddenly two black feathered wings ripped out of my back, bringing the agonizing pain forth from my back. I gave out a last scream, as I felt I was dying, and fell limp to the ground.

When I found the strength to open my eyes, seeing past my blurred vision, I recognized where I was lying. I was on the bed in my room. I was partially paralyzed, slowly regaining feeling in my limbs. Had I just imagined all that had happened? I got up, stumbling over to my bathroom, looked in the mirror. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until I had a look at my back. There were two gaping holes in my shirt, from the wings. Trying to grasp the events that had just unfolded, I wandered back into the forest. The only way I could really help myself was to try it. I was doing my best to create that same ratio of chakra. About ten minutes later, I felt it, the acceleration of the curse mark. It was painful, but nothing close to what I had experienced earlier. The wings emerged, completing my transformation for me to test out. The only good thing wings are for is flying right? Moving them was the strangest feeling, like second arms. Getting off the ground was the easy part, steering and catching drafts was the hard part. Flying was going to take a lot of practice, but I could be decent at it by the time the Chuunin exams rolled around. I had my fill of flying for one day, when someone had stumbled upon my little training ground.

"Naoki? What in the world happened to you..."

"Sa...Sasuke...I...uh"

I lost all concentration and let go of my curse seal level. Could I really tell him the story? I decided to just do it, I told him the whole thing; how I had been working with Orochimaru for a while now, what had happened the day before.

"So that's it. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, especially not you, I didn't want you to worry..."

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, you're going to have to trust me with more things. So are you going with them?"

"Well...not right now...but sometime really soon"

"Funny, that was my plan as well. How about we talk more about this over lunch?"

"I don't know how much there is to talk about, but I'll take any excuse to go out with you"

* * *

Lol that last chapter was so long, this one looks really short...but I assure you, it's my normal length! Probably at least one more chapter tomorrow. I'm getting on a roll here! Good stuff coming up next. Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18: Push Towards Change

We were having lunch at the dango restaurant right off of the main street. We sat together on one side of the table in the middle of the place. I told him my plan, how I wanted to leave the village, how I was going to train and finish some business. I knew about his goal with is brother, a bit surprised to hear how he was going to come with me to Orochimaru.

"So Naoki, what have you been doing these past couple of days?"

"Nothing really...training I suppose. Working with Orochimaru delayed that though"

"Hey, when were you planning on leaving?"

"Oh I don't know. Sometime after the Chuunin exams...why?"

"I want to decide when I'll chase after you"

"Sasuke you really don't have to, I'll be fine on my own"

"I'm sure you would be, but I don't want to be away from you that long"

"You're sweet, but I'm serious"

"So am I. Besides, I would be able to smooth things down here after you're gone"

"Then what are you going to do? Come after me? They'll send someone after us, you realize that right?"

"Of course, bring some friends when you come to get me"

"This is only going to end badly..."

"I'm sure everyone will be fine. But what to do until then..."

He already had his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me in closer kissing me tenderly on the lips. When we broke apart, I was rubbing my hand up and down his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. I saw someone there at a very inopportune time, it was Araya. She must have been back from her trip.

"Funny seeing you guys here, it's been a while. What...what are you doing?"

"What are we doing? We're...uh...waiting for someone"

"And you're sitting on the same side of the table...why now?"

"Because...we're waiting for Naruto, neither of us wanted to sit by him"

"Right...well I doubt he'll mind if I just...chill here for a while"

"Of course not, right Sasuke"

"What? Oh uh ya, whatever"

"I see you haven't gotten anymore personality, right Naoki"

"Ya...sure. Sasuke, didn't you have to go somewhere soon?"

"Yes, I guess I will see you later then"

I didn't have a problem with him leaving, we had already set up plans for later that day.

"So what's with you two?"

"Nothing...it's nothing...the same as always anyway!"

"Really? Because you two looked pretty comfortable over there"

"Think what you want I suppose, I should be getting back to training anyway"

"Wait don't you want to hear about what I've been up to?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less. I'll see you on our mission tomorrow"

I got up and out of there before she could ask any more questions. I don't know why I was hiding it from her, I just was. Speaking of, we were out again later that afternoon. A casual meeting by the training grounds. Nothing special. We were getting a little...close, nothing more than the day before. I was a bit preoccupied and didn't notice that Araya and Naruto were training fairly close by. Without warning, a kunai brushed past my arm, barely missing me, hitting a nearby tree. I didn't think much of it, but I should have, because guess who came running after it...none other than Araya.

"God guys get a room. I can't believe you Naoki, one day you're smack talking and threatening him, the next he has his tongue down your throat! What the hell! Of all the guys you could have picked. This one was your top choice? That curse mark must be messing with your emotions, because you're not right in the head anymore"

"Araya is this even necessary? I'm free to date who I want, you're not my mom"

"Nope, but now I have one more thing to tease you about during missions"

"Go away would you"

"Now that's no way to treat a teammate"

"You really want me to show you what I learned in my training? I doubt you did better"

"Oh c'mon, we both know I'm better than you. I could take you right now"

"I'm not going to drop to your level, so forget about it. Besides, I could beat you blindfolded"

"Bring it on you blue haired demon freak"

"Damn it snake eyes"

"Would both of you just stop it already? Naoki come with me, leave her to her training"

"Next time Araya, you're going down"

I don't really know what came over me there...I had just had enough of her and her crap. Maybe this was it...the spark that would push me over the edge and out of the village...We would see in the next couple of weeks...

* * *

There, I sorta kept my word. Technically it's like the next day! The next one will hopefully *crosses fingers* be in the next two days or so! This chapter was kinda slow...but it was needed filler...I mean...Araya had to find out sometime right? Oh well...next chapter is more or less filler sorts of things, but it'll be entertaining for sure!


	19. Chapter 19: Rocks and Sleep

Warning! This is a filler! And does next to nothing for the story! But no worries! Another chp should be up tomorrow or the next day! I promise it'll be relevent!

* * *

Whoever wanted us to do a mission right before the chuunin exams should be stabbed and thrown into a river...that was Kakashi of course. We had all showed up at the Hokage's place expecting something amazing, spectacular! NOT a C ranked escort mission. Escort missions are the bane of my existence, not only do you have to travel hundreds of miles, but you have to make sure that someone doesn't die while you're doing it. Our mission was simple, get the target safely to the Cloud village. It was C ranked, I guess, because of the distance and the fact that we were escorting the keeper of an artifact that was going to be on display. Honestly, it looked like a rock...an ordinary rock. I was going to ditch the four day mission, but Mariah threatened me. So we met up at the gates with the lady, middle aged, unarmed. I hadn't seen Araya until the day before, it was nice, but now, we were going to see each other for four days straight. I really missed just being alone, training with Sasuke. After the trip, we would have two days before the finals.

"You know Kakashi, shouldn't we be training right about now...not escorting some rock to the Cloud village?"

"No, you all need a break, a real easy mission to let your bodies rest from all that training"

"You just needed money or something right?"

"Of course not, I would never exploit you guys like that"

"Well then...is everyone ready for the Chuunin exams?"

"How could I not be! I've been training with master Jiraiya this whole time!"

"Who?"

"Who the f$% is that?"

"He's...a sage...a sanin...and a real pervert! Believe it!"

"Why the hell would you want to train with a guy like that?"

"Because he's super strong!"

"And why wouldn't Naruto want to train with a pervert? It's what he's used to"  
"Well who did you train with!"

Not figuring out which of us he was talking to, Araya replied, "As a matter of fact, I trained with myself and probably learned more than you ever could with that loser"

"And I actually got professional training, but I don't recommend that to anyone, it wasn't very fun"

Our charge spoke up after two hours or so of silently walking with us, "So I was wondering how long it would take fo-"

"We weren't talking to you! Can't you see that we are involved in a very serious conversation"

"About a day and a half to get there...if we walk fast, it could be today"

Well it was official, this mission was so insanely boring that I was going to just head back right then and there. Nothing interesting was going to happen because nobody wanted to steal her stupid rock. And what a surprise, we still hadn't gotten to the Cloud after a day of walking. We had found a small inn on the side of the road. There were two beds for the four of us genin, of course that would lead to conflict...but just how much? Kakashi and that girl with the rock had their own separate rooms, since it was a small Inn, there were only two left, each with one bed, queen beds though.

"Oh hell no, no no no, I know exactly where this is going. Naoki, you're going to suggest some crap about how you and Sasuke should be in the same bed and me and Naruto in the other, but I can't let that happen! No! He'll just push me off the bed and I'm not going to be kept up all night because you two lovers won't just sleep and it will keep us up all night because these walls are thing, this place is built out of crap! So that's it, no other option! You and me in one room, let Sasuke and Naruto be in the other! I don't want to hear any crap from any of you! One of them can sleep on a couch, hell if I care!"

"Araya, but I don-"

"No! We're not going to discuss this, the whole thing is over, done. Complain to Kakashi if you want, but you get no sympathy from me"

"I guess there's no arguing with you Araya...I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke"

I lightly pecked him on the cheek, not wanting to cause more of an argument. Why Araya was so adamant was beyond me, nothing would have happened anyway.

"Araya I really think you over-reacted..."

"No, I couldn't have over-reacted, because this is the only way I am getting a decent night's sleep"

"Right...what are we even doing when we get to the Cloud?"

"Hell if I know...But the trip will be quick going back"

"What do you think that rock does"

"Would you just stop asking me retarded questions already, I want to sleep"

That rock still fascinated me...there was something else about it that the girl wasn't telling us. Oh well. We set out on the road again early in the morning, we were going to get there that day. I had surprisingly never been to the Cloud village. It wasn't really anything spectacular though, looked like all the other villages. The festival or museum that the stone was going to be displayed on seemed quite interesting actually. It had artifacts from the first great ninja war, along with other remarkable historic objects. I recognized absolutely nothing, but apparently it was traveling all across the world. Things were going well, nothing bad happened...but why it was a C mission escaped me. I had gone outside of the building, enough of a crowd around for nobody to notice anyway. I caught a familiar face coming up to me, it was Kabuto.  
"Oh what do you want now. I thought we were done until the finals"

"We are, but I need you to do something for me"

"What now?"

"You know the onyx stone on display here, I need it"

"The one that I was sent here to escort? What's so special about it?"

"It's a chakra augmentation device. It increases chakra ten fold while held. If you could get it for me, I can deduce exactly how it does that, helping us all out. What do you say?"

"I guess I could get it for you"

"Good, I shall send some decoy ninja for you to play around with. The Leaf ninja will never be able to tell whether you took it or they did. I'll meet you outside the gates of the city in an hour"

Hmm an hour, I could get that stone in an hour, especially since I'm one of the only people able to get close. The decoy ninja would go in first though. Once they had the stone in hand, team 7 would jump into action. I could get the stone from there, making up something on how it was lost. I motioned for them to start. They barely got through the case when Kakashi noticed them. They wouldn't be able to get far without my help.

"Kakashi, what do you want us to do?"

"Get to the edge of the city, they will want to make a break for it out into the mountains. Split up and catch them, I'll run them towards you"

Ha, perfect. This was going to be much easier than I thought. I saw the ninjas from my point on the perimeter, but I wasn't fast enough to catch them before Naruto did. He had gotten the stone, but the ninjas were right behind him. I motioned for him to give me the stone, which he did easily. This was going to be the easiest mission I had ever done. I ran right outside of the gates, able to lose anyone who was following me. Haha, I found Kabuto waiting right near where I was.

Handing him the stone, "I have to say Kabuto, if that's the hardest of your missions, I could get used to that"

"Don't worry, I'll find something harder for you to do next time. Now get back there before they see us together. I shall contact you soon"

"I'll be waiting then"

A simple transformation made it look like there was a struggle when I returned.

"So what's the news?"

"Sorry Kakashi, they had more accomplices in the forest. Once they got the stone, they took off"

"Oh well, it looks like our mission here is over"

"Don't worry guys, it was just a rock"

"And it's not like we haven't failed missions before"


	20. Chapter 20: The Finals Pt 1

Unbeknownst to anyone, I had met with Mariah many times, not the one that resided in the Leaf. My thoughts of trying to kill her were behind me, ever since I knew the truth. She had told me everything, how, even at four and too young to experience war, she despised it, having seen so many deaths and no real change. She put the safety of the others, of the village, above all to preserve peace. I wanted to get stronger to make a difference. She was in Akatsuki, which wasn't for me even if I had the strength, that's why I was going to Orochimaru. While I was in the Leaf village, it was much too dangerous for her to come see me, but we could contact each other through her genjutsu, which ceases to amaze me. I was on my bed, writing up some scrolls, when I heard her calling. I lay back and fell into the consciousness in my mind. The first room I always find myself in is the seal room. We always met somewhere down that hallway.

"Mariah...did you need something?"

"I had not talked to you in a while. Many things have occurred within that time. What are your plans with Orochimaru?"

"Right to the point I see...well...I could get more powerful with his training, he wanted to learn more of jinchuuriki. I see no harm in it"

"Look, I cannot come and help you if you happen to get yourself in trouble. I am much to busy to save you. Just, do not get killed being reckless"

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle myself fine"

"It is not quite you that is the subject by which I worry. I have little experience with Orochimaru, but he is someone to be watched. He means great harm to the ninja world and should have been dealt with long ago"

"Ha, I can do that. Maybe not now, but I'm sure a couple of years from now I can try!"

"I am not requesting that you eliminate him, simply keep watch. We have many spies within his organization, but none to be as close as you"

"Oh so you want me to spy on him for you?"

"I must be going. Just...take care of yourself"

"Haha you care too much for me! Chill alright, everything will be fine"

The days came and went, the Chuunin exam finals were here. I felt prepared and ready to take one whatever it would throw at me. Turns out, it had more surprises than I had anticipated. Everyone gets there early, feel out the competition, prepare anything last minute, and the most important part, find out who you're first opponent is. I had thought about what if it was Sasuke, what if it was Naruto, but I had left someone out of my pregame plans...You guessed it, it was Araya and me in the finals. This should be easy. Despite her wind style ninjutsu, I was not aware of anything else that would be problematic for my newly acquired lightning style ninjutsu. I would show her cs2 soon, but I could premiere my electricity first. The other matches I didn't care about, I would be out of here soon anyway, but I would enjoy taking out some frustrations on Araya.

"So how do you want to do this: the fast and simple way, or the long and painful?"

"Whichever one let's me see the neon wonder lose her first Chuunin exam"

"Well sorry, I don't have a 'miracle' option for you"

"Miracle? It's a miracle you got this far, though I was helping you"

"Don't flatter yourself. I saved you plenty of times"

"I almost got cancer tending to your creepy snake bite from that stalker in the woods"

"Maybe I'll show you what that can do in a minute, but first"

I unsheathed my sword and lifted my hand up to the sky, supplying bijuu chakra from my fingertips. This created a swirling pattern, an ornate circle. I pulled my arm back, thrusting it through the pattern while releasing lightning chakra, creating an electric phoenix. I pointed the tip of the Muramasa blade right towards Araya, directing the bird to target her. As I'm sure dodging that would be a problem, she attempted to counter with wind style, but the bird ran right through. She got lucky though, splitting herself at the last possible second. I picked one to target. As the bird chased them, I was left to deal with the other.

"Maybe you have a few tricks Naoki, but you're not the only one who trained. Suiton Suikodan no Jutsu"

I couldn't react as a jet of water came at me in a matter of seconds. I couldn't dodge as it sent me straight into the opposite wall. The attack shook me a bit, but didn't accomplish much.

"You're going to need more than just some water to take me, Chidori Dengeki Hinoko"

I stomped the ground with my foot, resonating lightning chakra throughout the ground within the arena. The other was now at full attention with me as well, which might as well have been double-teaming.

"Suiryuuben"

She gathered a long stream of water that she used as a whip from a fairly long range. As it came towards me, I jumped into the air, but it was so fast, it caught up with me. I caught the ground with my hands and propelled myself backwards, falling right against the other's similar whip. I was caught mid-air and her attacks were fast.

"Kuwashii Chidori"

I released bolts of lightning, covering the whole field as they converged at the chakra centers, being us. I was unaffected, as always, because of my Hankyou Denkiteikou, Echo Current resistance, that allowed any lightning style to be reabsorbed back into my chakra. It made her release the holds she had on that water, as I got to the other side of the arena.

"Alright, it seems like I have to kick this up a notch or two, don't you agree?"

I surrendered enough chakra to start the curse seal releasing process. It spread completely over my body, finishing when the two feathered wings ripped out of my back.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?"

* * *

Ya ya it took longer than I thought to get this out...I realize that...So in order to be safe, the next will be here within a week or two. The finals are split because I'm lazy...and it would have been quite long if I would have meshed these two chapters. The fight will finish as well as have the story start to progress very quickly next round! We'll also see a lot more character development as well as more insane jutsus! Hope you all had a fun weekend, especially those in the U.S with the fourth of july and all that! See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21: The Finals Pt 2

Araya looked...surprised I suppose...not as much as I would have thought considering I now have wings. I was planning on dragging this out for just a little bit longer, until the plan could initiate itself.

"What the f&%$ did you do when you left for training!"

"This? It's just the beginning of what I have up my sleeve today"

I drew my sword once more, running my hand over the blade, then gathered a chidori in that hand. I flew straight for one of them about to bring my sword down on her. Before I could, she countered with a kunai, but that was little help against the chidori in my other hand as I rammed it into her stomach. I turned around and attempted to cut through the water whip that the other was sending straight for me, but that didn't work so well. I got away from it and up into the air, high enough where dodging her little water techniques was a snap.

"Oh c'mon, is that really all you got Araya?"

"No, just get your a$$ down here and I'll show you!"

"Nice try, but no deal. You'll just have to find a way to get me down"

"You know...you're really starting to piss me off Naoki"

She bit her thumb, smearing blood on her arm.

"What are you doing..."

"Summoning!"

"Summ...what!"

Out of a cloud of dust, she came soaring up to me on a giant bird, knocking me into the side of the arena.

" What's with the bird?"

"It's a hawk you dumba$$. And it's my summoning animal"

"You really think that's going to help you at all? Ha!"

I took off after the one on the hawk when I realized, they both were, and on different sides of me.

"Fuuton Renkuudan"

"Oh shi..."

There was no time to dodge as a stream of slicing wind came from both of them, propelling me hard into the ground.

"Fine then, I guess it's bijuu chakra time"

When I already have cs2 active, I don't have to go into the seal room to obtain the Phoenix's gifts. As the cloak overtook my body, I launched myself back up into the air, swinging at the birds, knocking them both off.

"Naoki I always knew you were a freak, but this doesn't explain the hair at all. Why would...oh fu-"

I wasn't about to let her finish her idiotic taunting, as I brought another chidori straight at her. It would have connected, but the plan was unveiling itself. There was a large explosion on the edge of the arena and I was going to be out of there soon.  
"Well Araya, maybe next time"

"Wait...where do you think you're going! Get back here neon wonder!"

As much as I wanted to pummel her into the ground then, I knew that I should get going. I released the cloak as I flew off to the house for a couple of things. I was ready to leave, I couldn't get any stronger staying here. I would show Mariah that I wasn't the only Namikaze kid with no talent, that I would one day be able to make things right. I could let her see that I had it, what it takes to be a real ninja. It was my breaking point with the Leaf thought, that last push to get me over the edge and out of there. I almost made it out without incident, but my all-knowing sister caught onto my plans.

"Naoki...I'm not going to pretend I know why you're doing this, but make sure that you know what you're getting into before running off like this"

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, this won't be the last you see of me"

"I'm sure. Well I guess I'll just have to stay here in case you need anything"

"What no witty banter from you? Are you starting to like me?"

"Just get out of here before I change my mind"

I needed to get stronger...this was the only way. I placed one foot on the window sill and leapt up and out onto one of the surrounding trees from my room. I was making a break for the gate, when I found the person I really needed to talk to most, Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I..."

"Don't say anything, I already know"

He kissed me on the cheek, wrapping his arms around me, bringing our lips together. It started slowly, gaining depth as time went on. His tongue on mine and his hands through my hair made me going without him for a week or two more difficult as it went on. He brought his hand up, caressing my neck and pulling us closer together. We separated for a second, but I was the one to pull away slowly, so he just transitioned to kisssing down my neck. His arms tightened around me, resting his head atop mine, his arms tightened more and more, pulling me against his body tightly as I ran my fingers over his chest and neck.

"Sasuke, I'll see you before you know it"

"Just be careful alright"

"This is goodbye for now"

He stole one more kiss before I was on my way out of the gates again.

* * *

Oooo the tension is rising. Where are we going to see Naoki go from here? Will it be easy? Who new is going to show up on the scene? All these questions and more will be answered next time! Oh and another chapter will be up today!


	22. Chapter 22: The Departure

I thought I would be free once I got out of the gate, with everyone's attention on Gaara and the Sound shinobi, but a mile or two out, I caught a chakra following me. I wasn't able to tell who it was, I had barely been able to sense it, let alone a chakra signature. Whoever it was, I was faster than them and was gaining distance fast. I didn't worry me until I was nearing my rendezvous point and they were still in pursuit. I would have to face them sooner or later, so I just stopped at the meeting area and waited.

"Ah Araya, I see you were the one that was tailing me this whole time"

"Don't be surprised. I called for backup before I came"

"Oh so that's why you're here alone?"

"They had to deal with...a minor issue...before coming"

"Of course, but I'll be gone long before they show up"

"Like hell you will, I'm planning on dragging you back myself"

"Ha, you weren't a match for me an hour or two ago, why would anything change?"

"The fact that you're leaving to go to f%&$ing Orochimaru instead of staying in the Leaf"

"You don't know the story at all, don't even start with me, I don't care"

"You don't need to care! But seriously! Turning your back on the people that, though you don't seem to see it, honestly cared about you"

"I'm simply going in a different direction, a different path than all of you. I need to do something for me before I can commit to a collective such as one of the shinobi nations, I need to gain more power in the next three years"

"Doing things for you? Is power your only motive? Or is it revenge? Even so, afterward you will have nothing left. Doing things for yourself is a very selfish way of thinking. There are other people in this world Naoki"

"You could say it's revenge and power, not the revenge that you are thinking, but of a similar note. I don't believe in the people of the village anymore, who they are, what they stand for. Hate breeds war, so there will always be strife and anger in the ninja world and someone needs to do something about it. The Will of Fire is a selfish idea that only leads to the harm of other lesser nations"

"There's nothing we can do about the cycle of love and hate. But you cannnot have either exist without the other, but apparently you're too dense to realize when to move past the hatred"

"It's not simply hatred, it's just that I wish to create a better tomorrow for the people of the next generation and you're standing in my way. For every choice, there is an echo. With each act, we change the world. One man chose a city, free of law and hatred. But others chose corruption. And so the city fell. If the world were reborn in your image, would it be paradise, or perdition?"

"Naoki...as long as we live in a shinobi world there will always be war and perdition. There is no way to stop that from happening, especially not gaining power for whatever your plan may be. Do not allow yourself to be blinded by fear or anger. Everything is only as it is.

"Yet there is happiness for those who accept their fate, there is glory for those who resist their fate as I am"

"You were born as a Leaf ninja, you cannot change that no matter how much you feel you separate yourself from it. You're the one that doesn't let anyone into your life. You don't tell people what's wrong and you let it fester inside you until you're convinced that whatever you had set your mind upon you have to fix. You're going to go off and pursue other things, then complain that nobody understands you and that you are doomed to walk the path you have made for yourself. Who knows, maybe you are beyond help, all this talk of war and hatred. Maybe I am wasting my time on someone who can't even tell anyone what is going through their head, but I don't want to believe that because I still want to think that you're my friend even if you don't believe it yourself"

"Araya...I...This is how you treat your friends? Instead of encouraging me to pursue my dreams and ambitions of peace, you drag it down with skepticism and unity. Maybe the village will continue to live happily ever after in this fantasy land that you all have created for yourselves, but me, no. I can't just sit idly by and watch as forces you are unaware of corrupt and destroy everything that you know about yourself and the world around you. This little reality that we have made for ourselves is going to destroy itself in time"

"Whatever genjutsu you're under, snap out of it, because its hard for me to make friends, so I keep the ones I have close. Right now, you're one of the few. I don't show friendship like others, considering my back. I'm not good at it, I'll admit that. But when I joke about you and Sasuke or tease you about your hair color its because I know you can handle that. It's the kind of stuff I can only do with you. And I'm sorry if I don't fit your definition of a friend, but you're mine, and that will never change, especially because of some stupid philosophy that you have created for yourself"

"Well, I'm sorry that you think that, because there's no changing what I have become, no changing where I am going to go, but I will tell you one thing, this won't be the last time our conflicting interests will meet"

I pulled my arm straight, running a current, holding a chidori in my hand. As I released the first level curse seal, I knew this was going to be a quick match. I leapt for her, arm fully extended, aiming at her stomach. She reacted fast enough to push my arm into the ground, but I used the momentum to get into the air, and a perfect space for another attack. I went straight into the ground with my feet, unleashing the Chidori Dengeku Hinoko across the ground. Araya had jumped backwards, attempting to avoid the larger bursts and hit me with her water whip. I had already gone cs2, flying into the air as two water whips came after me. One caught onto my ankle, but I used the Rajin Chidori (a beam of pure concentrated lightning chakra that can slice though jutsus and absorb them. It works as a long range cutting weapon) to cut through each whip and right through the middle of Araya.

"See Araya, you had no chance for a victory. Give up now, and you can get home in one piece"

"As much as I would love to ditch you, I promised to keep you busy until the others got here"

"You will have a pleasant surprise in a minute then, but first, Tenmahane Kirikizu"

I encased a few feathers with lighting chakra, not only making them an edged weapon, but also as beacons or rods for another lightning style ninjutsu. She was immobilized by the Rajin Chidori still pinning her to the ground, so hitting the mark was easy.

"Kuwashii Chidori"

Lightning would normally envelope the field, but since I had set out the little lightning rods into her body, the brunt of the attack fell directly on her.

"You see Araya, I am far superior in strength, so next time, don't even try to take me down"

Right as I said that, more Leaf ninja arrived on the scene. I motioned behind me as a few sound ninja came out from the bushes.

"You are not the only one with reinforcements. This is goodbye Araya. Until we meet again"

With that, we dissapeared into the forest, on my way to the beginning of a new life.

* * *

And with that an era ends. So suddenly was the departure, but it was long overdue. How will Naoki deal with the new set of challenges that is about to be set before her? Well we'll just have to wait and see!


	23. Chapter 23: Back For More

Not regretting my decision at all, I finally arrived. It didn't seem like much from the outside, an ordinary looking tree, yet from the inside, a labyrinth. I was being escorted around, otherwise, I would never have come upon the correct rooms. The endless corridors snaked their way through many square miles. Considering that we would move every few weeks, I would have to choose many different rooms. When I initially arrived, I hat met the sound four. After I had settled in, someone else wandered into my room. He was a taller, white haired teenager. His sharp teeth and strangely pale skin were certainly a distinguishable characteristic.

"Hmm, you're the new character around here aren't you?"

"Yah, what is it to you?"

"Ha, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into"

"It's nothing I can't handle"

"You're strong willed, I like you. I'm Suigetsu"

"Suigetsu? What are you here for?"

"Eh that's not important. So you're a jinchuuriki, from the Leaf if I remember right"

"Yes that's me. Do you stay permanently here?"

"Oh yes, I don't move. I don't like traveling, too much walking involved and I need more water than that"

"Water? Why would you need that, traveling doesn't take long"

"I need water or I'm fairly useless"

"Interesting, well I guess I'll be seeing you occasionally"

"Sure, come talk to me whenever, this place is so boring alone"

He was one of the few people who seemed to have any personality in that place. A week or so must have past, filled with experiments. Even the more painful ones helped me to control my own chakra, though the bijuu was not any easier to work with. Days passed fairly quickly, it was about time to go and retrieve Sasuke. I had actually gotten myself new clothing, a black kimono top outlined with white that continued down to a hip cape, a purple rope used for a koshihimo and long black pants.

I gathered together a small group to take to the Leaf. I would not be able to do it all by myself. I got us through the barrier undetected as we spread out to find him. I actually got myself caught in a quick amount of time, my sister always seemed to know exactly where I was at any given moment.

"So you have come to get him now I suppose?"

"That is the plan after all"

"If you're not careful, others will notice you and your group. You are not the most discrete"

"I still can't believe you are not just going to stop me here and now"

"Naoki, you're not five anymore, you can figure out for yourself where you are going. As a ninja I could stop you here, but I see no point so early on. Though if you begin to endanger this place I call home or these people who I live to protect, I won't hesitate to do whatever I have to."

"Fine then, I would much rather have regrets about not doing what others said than regretting not doing what I felt in my heart was right, what it led me to, and wondering what life would have been like if I had listened to myself"

"Then go, he's in the training grounds you always practiced in"

"Thanks"

"This better not be the last I hear from you, I expect our deal to apply"

"Don't worry, I'll give you any information that I think the Leaf could use and I will check by periodically"

"Well get going"

Getting to him was going to be the easy part, the hardest part was getting him out of there. When I saw him I really wanted to just stay and say hello for a while, but I knew that would lead to more problems.

"Sasuke we have to get out of here"

"What no 'Hello how are you' or a welcome kiss"

"I'm not joking around we need to move and fast"

"Alright, I guess we'll say hello later then"

It was looking as though we may get out unscathed since out of the gate nobody was following us, but it didn't stay like that for long. There were more following us than I had expected, six to be exact. We were in luck though, we had exactly six in our group as well. The way that everyone had matched the fights, it looked like I was to have a rematch from my exit from the Leaf.

"Look Araya, do we really want to do this? You could get hurt"

"Get hurt? You obviously don't know what you did last time do you?"

"I just don't know my own strength sometimes. Did I mention that I've gotten stronger since then?"

"I'm calling your bluff, there's no way that you could have done that in such a short amount of time"

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Hell yes I am, I can take you this time"

I constantly had lightning chakra flowing through my body at any given moment. I would give her a warning shot before doing anything radical. I didn't want to have another full scale fight.

"Kuwashii Chidori"

I let out enough chakra to envelope the entire field, it was just a show though, nothing too severe.

"Have you changed your mind about fighting me yet, you know you can't win"

"I think I will still go with the fact that I can damn well beat you"

"Fine, have it your way. Raikou Sutoraiki"

I gathered the lightning on the field and directed it in a funneled spear that completely immobilized her arm.

"It would only get worse from here you realize"

"You know I don't want to deal with this now, go off and get yourself killed and I won't stop you now. Apparently losing your mind gets you a lot f***ing stronger. I'll get the real you back one of these days"

"Whatever you say, I'm out of here"

We had finally gotten back, after all that work and fighting. Sasuke was going to stay just a room or so away from me. He set his things down and came to greet me.

"I cannot believe that you've been here for so long already"

"I have, but I was lonely without you"

He sat down with me, leaning over with his hand on my back. In that very moment, Suigetsu came in to ask something.

"Hey Naoki, I was wondering...oh? Who is this?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and you are?"

"The name's Suigetsu"

"He's a ninja from the Hidden Mist"

"You stay here then?"

"Yah, usually I don't walk around much. You'll most likely find me in the tank down the far hall. I was just let out to get Naoki accustomed to living here, not to mention being her training partner. That wasn't working well. Lightning style tend to run me into the ground, if you know what I mean"

"He was sort of helpful, I guess..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be her new training partner"

"Ha good luck, she never held back, I thought I was going to die a couple of times back there"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem"

"So...you two know each other, I suppose?"

"You could say that"

"I'm her boyfriend"

"Oh! This is the Leaf ninja you were talking about"

"Yes, one in the same", I said, leaning my head on Sasuke.

* * *

Hahaha months later a new chapter...what spawned this you may ask? Well the answer is simple, I was on a plane, including layovers, for 18 hours today...after much deliberation this came about as well as a few others that will be updated throughout this week!


End file.
